your body is mine
by yunjaemell
Summary: lets read! no summary :) yunjae/yunho/jaejoong


Devil's Body

_Malaikat tercipta dari kumpulan kemurnian, cahaya, dan keindahan, saat setan tercipta dari api, liar, penuh daya pikat…_

_Kemudian manusia terbentuk dari tanah, arwah, kuasa, dan sedikit irisan nafsu untuk membuat segala sesuatu porak-poranda…_

_Lalu makhluk seperti apa kau?_

_Dengan wajah memukau yang bahkan membuat malaikat sekalipun menangis karena iri…_

_Lekuk tubuh menggoda yang bahkan setan pun tak punya…_

_Sekaligus kemampuan untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan suatu makhluk bernama pria…._

_Jika harus dianalogikan… maka kau adalah manusia dengan wajah sepolos malaikat dan tubuh semenggairahkan setan… tercipta untuk memikat seorang aku, sampai ke titik nadir penghabisan…._

"Lihat, bagus tidak? Menurutmu berapa harganya? Kalau aku minta ditukarkan dengan boneka saja Yi Fan oppa setuju tidak, ya?"

Yunho menoleh saat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan bersandar ke sisi tubuhnya seolah sudah terbiasa melakukannya berkali-kali. Pria itu melempar majalah yang sedari tadi hanya dipandanginya ke atas meja kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah cincin berlian yang disodorkan tepat di depan matanya. Dia bisa menebak berapa juta won yang dihabiskan untuk membeli benda itu. Tebakan teratasnya adalah _Tiffany_. Memangnya toko perhiasan mana lagi yang akan didatangi pria untuk membuat wanita bertekuk lutut dan menerima lamaran mereka? Sayangnya, sepertinya Lee Yi Fan masih tidak mengenal dengan baik gadis yang berniat dinikahinya itu. Lihat saja, gadis ini bahkan berencana ingin menukarkan benda berkilauan itu dengan setumpuk kaset game.

"Atau cokelat? Mungkin aku bisa memintanya menyediakan es krim untukku setiap hari? Ah… kepalaku jadi sakit. Apa sebaiknya aku membuat daftar keinginanku saja? Apa menurutmu dia akan setuju?"

Cih, tentu saja pria bernama Lee Yi Fan itu akan setuju. Memangnya sejak kapan dia tidak mengabulkan keinginan gadis di depannya ini? Dia terlalu mencintai gadis itu sampai ke kadar yang membuat Yunho menjadi muak dan dengan susah payah menekan keinginannya untuk mencekik pria itu setiap kali dia datang ke rumah untuk menemui adik perempuannya. Sejauh ini, dia hanya mendiagnosa kemungkinan _sister complex _akut yang bisa saja dimilikinya, tapi pembicaraannya dengan orang tuanya tadi siang membuatnya harus meninjau ulang. Mungkin… mungkin penyakitnya lebih parah dari itu.

"Yak, Jung Yunho, kau mendengarkanku tidak, hah?"

Yunho terlalu malas untuk menanggapi gadis itu, berikut kekeras-kepalaannya untuk tidak memanggil Yunho _oppa_, padahal jelas-jelas gadis itu lebih kecil 3 tahun darinya, jadi dia hanya menatap gadis itu, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana cara terbaik dia akan menyampaikan vonis 'kematian' gadis itu sebentar lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti orang yang… habis dikuliti hidup-hidup. Ada masalah? Kau masih tidak rela Boa meninggalkanmu? Seperti tidak ada wanita lain saja. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang, kau itu pria, bertindaklah sedikit lebih jantan. Walaupun dia itu lebih tua darimu, tapi tetap saja kau pria dan dia wanita, jadi…."

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Yi Fan," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dengan nada tegas.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Jaejoong syok dengan mulut menganga. Matanya menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Coba kau ulangi lagi?"

"Kau kan pacaran dengannya hanya karena dia mau menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau bahkan tidak menyukai sikap romantisnya. Kau juga berkali-kali bilang padaku bahwa kau hanya menyukainya. Hanya. Menyukainya. Jadi hanya karena dia sangat baik kepadamu, kau tidak berkewajiban untuk menikah dengannya."

"Kenapa… kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh begini? Hanya karena alasan sepele itu saja kau melarangku menikah dengannya? Kau memang kakakku, tapi…."

"Tapi aku hanya kakak angkatmu dan aku baru saja memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu," sela Yunho, tidak memedulikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan pingsan sebentar lagi karena mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akalnya. "Satu minggu lagi. Jadi temui Yi Fan secepatnya dan putuskan hubungan kalian. Aku hanya memberimu waktu 3 hari. Lewat dari itu aku sendiri yang akan mendatanginya. Kau dengar aku?"

"_Eomma dan appa sudah lama mengusahakan agar hal ini berhasil. Kau pikir untuk apa kami menyuruh kalian pindah rumah dan tinggal berdua hanya dengan alasan agar kalian bisa lebih dekat pergi ke kampus? Alasan sebenarnya adalah kami mengharapkan terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian dan Yunho akan mendatangi kami untuk melamarmu. Tapi kami pikir dia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena kalian berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil dengan status sebagai kakak-adik. Makanya kami mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Orang tuamu dan kami sudah merancang perjodohan kalian bahkan sebelum kalian berdua lahir. Dan itu menjadi wasiat mereka sebelum mereka meninggal dan menitipkanmu pada kami. Dan sekarang… appa-mu, ayah Yunho, sedang sakit dan ingin sekali melihat kalian bersatu sebelum dia meninggal. Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya, Jaejoong~ya? Kau sudah seperti anak kami sendiri, kau sudah bersama kami selama 15 tahun. Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan menurut kami, tidak ada yang bisa menjagamu lebih baik daripada Yunho kami sendiri. Kau mau melakukannya, kan?"_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas keras saat teringat percakapannya di telepon beberapa menit yang lalu dengan ibunya. Ibu Yunho lebih tepatnya.

Dia baru berumur 6 tahun saat orang tuanya meninggal di rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang menyisakan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya korban selamat. Sejak saat itulah dia dirawat oleh keluarga Yunho yang merupakan sahabat dekat orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua, dia dan Yunho, tidak pernah bisa cocok. Ada saja alasan sepele yang membuat mereka bertengkar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tapi seiring pertambahan umur, hal itu jugalah yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak terpisahkan satu sama lainnya. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat, lebih dekat daripada hubungan saudara kandung sekalipun. Jaejoong membuka seluruh rahasianya, menceritakan segalanya, kepada Yunho, dan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuat tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa mereka percayai selain satu sama lain.

Hal tersebut menjadi alasan mengapa Jaejoong menjadikan karakter pria itu sebagai pria idamannya. Segala sesuatunya selalu dibandingkannya dengan Yunho. Ketampanan, kepribadian, kendaraan, bahkan cara pria itu berjalan dan berbicara. Akibatnya dia tidak memiliki pacar bahkan sampai dia naik ke tingkat universitas.

Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Yi Fan. Seniornya, walaupun mereka berbeda fakultas dan pria itu sudah lulus kuliah. Yi Fan sendiri memiliki klub dansa yang cukup terkenal, tapi pria itu masih menyempatkan diri mengajar para mahasiswa yang bergabung dalam klub dansa kampus. Suatu hari Jaejoong datang ke klub itu untuk menemani teman sekelasnya, Jung-Ra, yang ingin ikut bergabung. Saat itulah pertama kalinya dia terpesona oleh pria lain, selain kakak tirinya.

Dia selalu mengagumi pria-pria yang bisa berdansa tango dengan baik dan semakin mengaguminya saat Yunho menggeluti bidang yang sama sebagai pilihan klubnya di kampus. Tapi dia juga merasa patah hati saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho tidak hanya menemukan klub pilihannya, tapi juga menemukan gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Tidak pernah, satu kalipun, Jaejoong melewati masa sekolah tanpa mendengar gosip betapa populernya kakak angkatnya itu, walaupun biasanya Yunho sudah tamat saat Jaejoong masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan itu masih tetap berlanjut sampai ke universitas dengan tumpukan gadis yang lebih banyak. Tapi dia tahu yang sebenarnya. 'Oppa'-nya itu tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun yang pernah digosipkan dengannya, kecuali gadis yang terakhir. Gadis bernama Kwon Boa. gadis yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari Yunho. Gadis yang benar-benar memukau dalam setiap penampilannya menari tango. Gadis yang mungkin, mungkin saja, akhirnya benar-benar membuat Yunho jatuh cinta.

Sebenarnya kesalahan Jaejoong sendirilah, entah itu bisa disebut kesalahan atau tidak, karena memaksa Yunho, yang kebingungan untuk memilih salah satu dari banyak klub yang menginginkannya, untuk bergabung disana, mengingat mereka berdua adalah penikmat tango.

"_Nanti kau kan bisa mengajariku menari tango, lalu kita bisa menari bersama. Sepertinya keren."_

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat yang dikemukakannya saat membujuk Yunho waktu itu. Dan seperti biasa, Yunho selalu menuruti keinginannya.

Siapa sangka pria itu menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan tarian memikat di tempat itu kemudian jatuh cinta? Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia kemungkinan besar mengidap penyakit _brother complex _akut, sehingga merasa patah hati berhari-hari karena mendengar berita tersebut. Dia tidak pernah mau bertemu gadis itu ataupun melihat wajahnya, dan Yunho juga tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padanya. Yunho bahkan berubah drastis setelah berhubungan dengan gadis tersebut. Pria itu jarang berada di rumah dan tidak selalu tersedia lagi untuknya kapanpun dia membutuhkan. Pria itu bisa dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya jika gadis itu menelepon dan mengajak bertemu. Hanya saja, yang dia tahu, keinginan gadis itu cukup besar untuk membuatnya meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja agar bisa meraih cita-citanya menjadi penari profesional di Amerika. Mungkin itu jugalah yang kemudian membuat Yunho menyetujui pernikahan yang sudah dirancang ini. Mungkin pria itu sedang patah hati dan berniat melampiaskannya dengan merusak hidup Jaejoong?

Dan sial, tega sekali pria itu melakukannya, jika memang itu maksudnya yang sebenarnya, disaat dia sudah bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dan tidak terpaku dengan pria itu saja selama sisa hidupnya.

Yi Fan, lebih seperti pertahanan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu adalah segala hal yang bertolak-belakang dari seorang Yunho dan dia cukup bangga karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari bayang-bayang kakak angkatnya itu. Yi Fan tampan, meski kesan wajahnya lebih terlihat manis dan kekanakan karena seringnya dia tersenyum, berbeda dengan Yunho yang ketampanannya terlihat dingin dan tidak terjamah sehingga terkesan tidak manusiawi. Yi Fan ramah, tidak seperti Yunho yang terlihat arogan dan tidak terlalu menanggapi sekitar. Yi Fan juga romantis dan selalu menuruti setiap keinginannya, sedangkan Yunho selalu saja membuat emosinya meledak-ledak karena kelakuannya yang seperti setan jika sudah berada di rumah. Dan yang terpenting adalah, Yi Fan mencintainya dengan cara yang benar, dibandingkan cinta Yunho sendiri padanya yang hanya sebatas hubungan kakak-adik yang begitu dekat.

Dan hari ini Yi Fan melamarnya, sesuatu yang sudah diprediksi semua orang dari awal karena jelas Yi Fan memang bermaksud serius saat mengajaknya menjalani hubungan. Lalu disaat yang bersamaan Yunho juga melamarnya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak bermartabat, memangnya apalagi yang harus dilakukannya selain menolak pria itu mentah-mentah?

Masalahnya adalah ayahnya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Pria itulah yang telah merawat dan menjaganya selama ini, memberikan kasih sayang yang seharusnya tidak didapatkannya lagi setelah kematian orangtuanya. Lagipula hal tersebut juga keinginan orangtuanya sendiri, jadi bagaimana bisa dia tidak menurutinya dan memilih menikah dengan pria lain yang mungkin akan membuatnya bahagia?

Hanya saja… ada sisi kecil dari hatinya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak menerimanya saja dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya untuk memiliki Yunho dan secara resmi mengubah status mereka? Lagipula pria itu sendiri yang memintanya, bukan dia yang memohon-mohon. Jika dia setuju, itu sama sekali tidak merendahkan harga dirinya, kan?

Tidak. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yi Fan kalau dia mengambil keputusan seperti itu?

"Ada apa? Kau sudah memberitahu Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul, kakak Yunho, yang juga tinggal di rumah itu setiap kali suaminya pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Hanya saja kali ini dia kesana untuk mengecek keadaan setelah pengumuman menggegerkan orang tua mereka tadi siang.

Heechul memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang duduk dengan posisi kaku di atas sofa, menatap meja di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa? Jaejoong mengamuk? Sudah seharusnya. Dia kan sudah punya pacar."

"Aku juga sudah punya pacar, bodoh."

"Oh, ya? Bukannya wanita itu memilih meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku belum menganggap hubungan kami selesai. Dan Yi Fan baru saja melamar Jaejoong. Aku seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa saja."

"Tidak usah berakting di depanku, adik. Bukankah kau sudah lama menginginkannya? Mengubah status kalian dari adik-kakak menjadi… suami-istri?" tukas Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Samar-samar Yunho menyadari, terkadang dia merasa kakak perempuannya itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Sejak dulu Heechul selalu menyodor-nyodorkan Jaejoong padanya seolah tidak mengingat posisi Jaejoong sebagai adik angkatnya. Seakan, diam-diam, dia tahu rahasia Yunho yang paling dalam.

"Kau pikir keinginanku hanya sedangkal itu saja? Apa kau tidak mengenalku dengan cukup baik, nuna?" sindir Yunho.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Heechul, mengikuti permainan adiknya itu.

"Membawanya ke ranjangku. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh, itu," ucap Heechul tanpa menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan sedikitpun. "Kau harus menunggu seminggu lagi untuk melakukannya. Lagipula… bukankah kau masih harus menemukan cara untuk membujuknya naik ke ranjangmu dengan sukarela?"

"Oh, ya?" sahut Yunho, terdengar sedikit retoris. Pria itu menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku tidak berencana menunggu sampai dia melakukannya dengan sukarela. Itu bukan gayaku. Kalau aku mau menidurinya, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tidak peduli dia bersedia ataupun tidak."

Jaejoong menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Heechul melangkah masuk.

"Hai," sapa kakaknya itu sambil tersenyum, menjatuhkan diri di sisi ranjang yang tidak ditidurinya. "Kau oke?"

"Yah, kalau disuruh menikah dengan kakak laki-lakimu sendiri bisa dibilang oke, berarti aku memang oke," jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Dia hanya kakak angkatmu."

"Sama saja."

"Aku dengar Yi Fan melamarmu. Kau sudah memberikan jawaban?"

"Aku berencana memikirkannya, sebelum Yunho merusak segalanya."

"Baguslah, Yunho belum terlambat."

"Mwo?" seruku kaget. "Onnie bilang apa?"

"Yah, Yunho berhasil menghentikanmu sebelum kau memutuskan menikahi pria yang salah."

"Onnie," potong Jaejoong. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang jelas, aku berani mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menjamin bahwa kalau kau setuju menikah dengan Yunho, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seumur hidupmu. Berani taruhan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik mempertaruhkan kebahagiaanku denganmu," ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu alasan untuk menikah dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap kakak angkatnya itu sangsi. "Apa?"

"Bukankah lagu _tango _favorit kalian adalah _Por Una Cabeza_? Kau juga tahu kan bahwa biasanya setiap penari tango akan menggunakan lagu itu saat tampil untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tidak mengerti kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Lagu itu umum sekali dan hampir semua penari menggunakannya. Tapi kau tahu? Yunho tidak pernah bersedia menari dengan lagu itu. Karena dia sudah berjanji padamu bahwa dia hanya akan menari _tango_ bersamamu dengan lagu itu."

"_Yak, Jung Yunho, ingat, kau hanya boleh menari tango dengan lagu itu jika pasanganmu adalah aku. Eo?"_

Jaejoong ingat ucapannya waktu itu saat akhirnya Yunho setuju bergabung di klub _tango_ dan ternyata pria itu juga mengingatnya? Bahkan menepati janjinya? Hal itu cukup mengejutkan.

"Mmm?" gumam Heechul, menunggu reaksi Jaejoong.

Gadis itu mendengus dengan nada tidak rela dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menikah dengannya."

**Zyevrano Café, Myeong-dong**

**01.15 PM**

Yi Fan menyambutnya dengan senyuman saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dan menghampiri pria itu. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, merasa bahwa dia sedang melangkah ke tiang gantungan. Dia datang untuk menyakiti pria itu dan pria itu berpikir bahwa dia akan memberi jawaban bagus untuk lamaran yang diajukannya kemarin.

Sial, kalau Jung Yunho tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, maka dia pasti tidak perlu melukai pria baik di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," ujar Yi Fan cemas saat Jaejoong sudah duduk di depannya.

"Ani… oppa."

"Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa… kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk," lanjut Yi Fan dengan nada bercanda, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sehingga Yi Fan mulai memahami situasi. Senyum pria itu memudar dan raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Bicaralah, Jaejoong~ya. Kau membuatku takut."

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yi Fan lekat.

"Aku akan menikah, oppa," ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Yi Fan memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya membentur sandaran kursi. Pria itu menatap Jaejoong lama, seolah mempelajari wajah gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ada kilatan sedih di matanya, walaupun hanya sekilas sehingga Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

Pria itu tidak bertanya apa maksud ucapannya, seolah dia bisa mengerti walaupun Jaejoong hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat ambigu itu. Seolah pria itu tahu… sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu menjelaskannya.

"Kau akan menikah," ulang Yi Fan, mengangguk sekali lagi. "Dan bukan denganku. Aku mengerti," lanjutnya. Bahkan dia sendiri bisa mendengar nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Entah bagaimana, dia memang selalu bisa memahami gadis di depannya itu. Dia selalu tahu isi pikiran gadis itu tanpa gadis itu perlu mengucapkannya. Dia sangat memahami gadis itu untuk tahu bahwa… jauh di dalam hati gadis itu, walaupun gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, ada tanda-tanda sangat jelas bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa memasuki perasaannya, mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Seolah ada seseorang yang sudah memiliki tempat itu duluan sehingga tidak ada satu pria pun yang bisa mendobrak masuk sekeras apapun mereka berusaha.

"Dengan siapa?"

_Dia hanya ingin tahu_, Yi Fan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Dia hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa gadis itu akan menikah. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah pria itu bisa membuat gadisnya bahagia seperti yang akan dilakukannya jika dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menikah dan hidup bersama gadis itu. Itu saja. Dia tidak berhak melarang ataupun marah. Itu hak gadis itu, hidup gadis itu. Gadis itulah yang akan menjalaninya. Bukan dia.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

Bahkan Yi Fan tidak merasa aneh sama sekali saat nama itu disebutkan. Sering, dia merasa bahwa kakak-adik angkat itu memiliki hubungan lain. Bahwa interaksi mereka bukan hanya sebagai saudara, karena dia tahu bagaimana cara Jaejoong menatap pria itu. Bagaimana gadisnya bersikap saat bersama pria itu. Dan dia tahu, sebagai sesama pria, bahwa Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, bahkan walaupun pria itu dengan sangat kentara berusaha menampik dan mengabaikannya.

Jadi kalau gadis ini akan menikah dengan pria yang diinginkannya… kenapa ekspresi wajahnya murung seolah tidak bahagia?

"Seharusnya kau senang, Jaejoong~ya. Kau akan menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai, kenapa kau seperti orang yang divonis mati begitu?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak dan menatap Yi Fan dalam pandangan tak percaya.

"Darimana kau tahu…."

"Ada banyak hal yang kau tutupi dariku, meskipun aku berusaha masuk dan mencari tahu. Kau membuat terlalu banyak perlindungan sehingga aku tahu bahwa kau tidak cukup memercayaiku. Ada saat-saat dimana aku merasa pikiranmu berada di tempat lain, bahwa aku tidak cukup mendapat tempat di hatimu. Hanya tunggu waktu saja sebelum kau memaksaku menyerah."

"Kau mencintainya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya sebagai pelarianmu karena kalau kau memaksakan perasaanmu, posisimu sendiri sudah sangat sulit. Tapi sekarang setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bahagia?" Yi Fan memajukan tubuhnya, menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong ke arahnya dan melepaskan cincin yang diberikannya saat melamar gadis itu kemarin.

"Berhentilah menjadi peran protagonis, Jaejoong~ya. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi gadis baik-baik yang selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Buat dia menginginkanmu seperti kau menginginkannya. Kau bisa menyingkirkan Kwon Boa dari pikirannya. Lakukan apa saja, apapun untuk membuatnya benar-benar hanya akan menatapmu. Buat dirimu bahagia. Karena jika tidak…." Yi Fan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya lagi ke atas meja. "Aku pasti akan menyeretmu keluar dari pernikahanmu dan memaksamu hidup bersamaku."

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis dan mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau tidak mau aku jadi pemeran antagonis dalam hidupmu, kan?"

**4 days later…**

**After Wedding Party**

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**11.20 PM**

Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya sampai menutup dan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berlari-lari kecil mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam rumah. _Mood _gadis itu sudah jelek seharian karena diharuskan untuk berdandan dan memakai baju pengantin yang menurutnya adalah hal-paling-mengerikan-dan-nyaris-membunuhnya. Yunho tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa polesan _lipstick_, _eyeliner_, dan semacamnya bisa membunuh? Gaun pengantin yang tadi dipakai gadis itu bahkan menambah kecantikannya puluhan kali lipat.

Tadi adalah kali pertamanya melihat gadis itu dalam balutan gaun dan _make-up_, juga kali pertamanya mencium gadis itu, meskipun hanya di pipi. Oh, bukan karena gadis itu menolak bibirnya singgah di tempat lain – Jaejoong sepertinya cukup kehilangan selera bicaranya yang seperti kereta api ekspress akhir-akhir ini – tapi karena dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Untuk sebuah ciuman pertama – yah baiklah, dia memang belum pernah mencium gadis manapun karena dia memang tidak tertarik – dia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang membuat pengalaman itu tidak terlupakan. Sesuatu yang membuat pengalaman sekali seumur hidup itu mengesankan. Dan jelas berciuman di depan umum setelah perjanjian pernikahan diucapkan tidak masuk di antaranya. Apa bagusnya berciuman di tempat publik seperti itu? Semua pasangan pengantin melakukannya, jadi dimana letak keistimewaannya?

Dia mengepalkan tangan saat teringat lagi adegan mengharukan antara Jaejoong dan Yi Fan di pesta pernikahan tadi. Pria itu datang untuk memberi selamat, tampak hancur, tapi tetap berlagak kuat. Mungkin dia memang pria baik-baik atau mungkin juga hanya ingin imej-nya terlihat baik di depan Jaejoong, yang manapun yang benar, Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Pria manapun tidak akan terlihat baik di matanya jika memiliki ketertarikan terhadap adik angkatnya itu. Ah, tidak, gadis itu istrinya sekarang.

Yunho mendecak pelan melihat arah langkah Jaejoong, sehingga dia bergegas mencekal tangan gadis itu dan menariknya dengan semena-mena ke lantai atas, tidak memedulikan protes memekakkan telinga yang diteriakkan gadis itu setelahnya.

Pria itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu, berbalik setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci dengan baik.

"Yak, kau tidak akan macam-macam denganku, kan?" desis gadis itu curiga. Matanya berkilat waspada saat Yunho melangkah mendekat, membuat pria itu mau tidak mau tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tertekan di wajah gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku maniak?" dengus Yunho malas-malasan. "Hanya melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Sekarang kita sudah menikah, jadi mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kau tidur di kamarku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong sangsi.

"Sejauh ini iya," sahut Yunho enteng sambil melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Pria itu melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meloloskannya dari tubuh, menyisakan kaus _sleeveless _pas badan berwarna abu-abu.

"Yak Jung Yunho, ganti bajumu di kamar mandi!" teriak Jaejoong memprotes dengan wajah memerah.

"Wae? Biasa saja, kan? Dulu bahkan kita sering mandi bersama."

"Itu saat umurmu masih 9 tahun, bodoh!" rutuk Jaejoong kesal seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Yunho melemparkan baju kaus yang ukurannya cukup besar beserta celana pendek ke arah Jaejoong. Dia sudah memerintahkan pembantu orang tuanya untuk memindahkan beberapa barang Jaejoong ke kamarnya saat wanita itu datang untuk membereskan rumah kemarin, jadi istrinya itu tidak akan bisa mengutarakan alasan-alasan sepele untuk menolak tidur di kamarnya.

_Istri? _Yunho tersenyum saat menyadari kata yang dipikirkannya itu. Jung Jaejoong dan istri adalah dua kata yang dulu nyaris tidak dipercayainya bisa terjadi.

"Hei, seharusnya kau berdiskusi denganku dulu sebelum bertindak semaumu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk menyuarakan keinginanku?"

Yunho berbalik menghadap gadis itu dengan tubuh bersandar di lemari. Dan dengan tololnya Jaejoong berpikir bahwa pose pria itu cocok untuk menjadi cover majalah mode.

"Kau tidak bermaksud ingin membuat surat perjanjian konyol tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan, kan? Karena aku tidak bersedia."

"Mwo?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Boo. Kesepakatan apa yang mau kau ajukan? Aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? Tidak ada hubungan seks?" tanya Yunho sinis, membuat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapannya.

Apa pria itu bilang? Pria itu tidak baru mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti… _seks_, kan?

Yunho menghampiri gadis itu dan berhenti di ujung ranjang tempat gadis itu duduk. Pria itu merunduk di atas Jaejoong, jelas bermaksud mengintimidasi.

"Kau…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan, dengan susah payah berusaha menelan ludah untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya. "Tidak bermaksud… benar-benar… meniduriku, kan?" Gadis itu langsung menyesali ucapannya setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar tanpa saringan dari mulutnya.

Yunho tersenyum miring, membuat Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pusing. Apa dia sudah pernah bilang bahwa jika pria itu tersenyum seperti itu dia terlihat seperti setan penggoda yang ingin mencabut nyawa?

Yunho memajukan wajahnya sampai berada disamping telinga Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu semakin kehilangan konsentrasi karena aroma tubuh pria itu yang merusak fokusnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku menahan nafsuku kan, Boo?" tanyanya geli. "Karena tidak, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Aku akan menciummu atau menidurimu kalau aku mau. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu ini? Sudah berapa lama aku membayangkannya?" Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka berada dalam jarak sejajar. "Karena bukan kau satu-satunya yang berfantasi tentang kita."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi saat melihat wajah syok Jaejoong. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku juga melakukannya. Hanya saja dalam bayangan yang lebih parah. Dan aku akan mewujudkannya. Satu per satu. Tunggu saja."

**08.00 AM**

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasakan perutnya berputar-putar mulas sehingga dia terpaksa bangun dan mendapati bahwa dia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Gadis itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan pikiran kosong. Tapi perutnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk menunggu kesadarannya kembali, jadi dia bergegas, berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Gadis itu bisa mendengar bunyi curahan air shower dari arah dalam dan menebak bahwa sepertinya Yunho sedang mandi. Hanya saja kamar mandi itu satu-satunya kamar mandi yang bisa digunakan di rumah ini karena mereka lagi-lagi lupa memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Jaejoong mencoba peruntungannya dan mendesah lega saat mendapati bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Kamar mandi itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Setengah untuk tempat shower dan _bathtub _yang dipisahkan dengan setengah ruang lainnya oleh sebuah dinding kaca tembus pandang yang dibuat buram di bagian tengahnya untuk menyembunyikan orang yang sedang berada di dalamnya. Setengah lagi diisi oleh wastafel dan toilet, tempat yang dituju Jaejoong saat ini.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya sambil berdoa agar Yunho tidak menyadari kelakuannya dan semoga saja pria itu masih memerlukan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Gadis itu diam-diam menegakkan tubuhnya agar mendapatkan sudut yang bagus untuk melihat Yunho yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia hanya bisa melihat siluet tubuh pria itu sebatas punggung, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya meneteskan liur. Jung Yunho, di bawah siraman air, dengan rambut basah… membuat otaknya terganggu.

Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu lima menit sampai perutnya terasa lega dan dia baru saja menyiram kloset saat menyadari Yunho bersandar di dinding kaca sambil menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jung Jaejoong ssi?" tanya pria itu, sedikit mengernyit.

"Oh," sahut Jaejoong kaget. "Aku hanya… perutku sakit dan kau tahu kamar mandi yang satu lagi rusak… kebetulan kau juga tidak mengunci pintu, jadi… aku masuk saja," ucap Jaejoong, menyelesaikan penjelasan amburadulnya dengan terbata.

"Keluar sana," usir pria itu sambil melangkah menuju wastafel.

"Cih, tidak disuruh juga aku akan keluar," dengus Jaejoong.

Dia baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar saat melihat arah jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding. Mukanya langsung memucat dan dia nyaris terjatuh dalam usahanya mencapai lemari pakaian. Dia menarik baju dari tumpukan teratas dan berlari lagi ke kamar mandi. Kali ini Yunho yang berdiri di depan wastafel, sedang bercukur, berbalik dan menatapnya kesal.

"Astaga, apa lagi, Boo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis tanpa dosa dan memasang raut wajah memohonnya.

"Teruskan saja. Aku mau mandi. Kelasku mulai setengah jam lagi dan aku lupa menghidupkan alarm, jadi aku benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang. Eo?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Cepatlah. Biar aku antar."

"Jangan mengintip!" serunya memperingatkan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tempat mandi itu.

"Seperti tubuhmu pantas untuk diintip saja," sergah Yunho balas berteriak. Pria itu membasuh mukanya dengan air keran lalu menyekanya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di dekat wastafel.

Dia berniat beranjak pergi, tapi matanya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang terekspos sampai sebatas pundak dari balik kaca. Dan dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku disana, tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapan.

Mengintip istri sendiri… bukan sebuah tindakan ilegal, kan?

"Kau yakin tidak mengintip?" tanya Jaejoong curiga saat mereka berdua sudah berada di atas mobil. Gadis itu sibuk membuka bekal sarapannya yang disiapkan oleh pembantu rumah tangga orang tua Yunho yang selalu mengantarkan makanan setiap pagi ke rumah mereka, berupa sandwich dan sebotol jus jeruk. Dia menggigit besar-besar dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan roti isi tersebut, mengunyahnya penuh semangat. Dia tidak terlalu suka sarapan, tapi setelah perutnya membuat ulah tadi pagi, dia merasa kelaparan setengah mati.

"Apanya yang harus diintip?" gerutu Yunho, berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya mengingat mobil yang dikemudikannya dalam kecepatan 150 km/jam.

Jaejoong mengambil sandwich lain, mengeluarkan sayuran yang ada di dalamnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Yunho yang sedang menyetir. Itu rutinitasnya setiap kali pria itu mengantarkannya ke kampus. Hal yang sangat mudah jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang tidak perlu dikeluarkannya untuk membayar ongkos taksi.

Yunho menggigit roti itu dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Dia melakukannya lebih karena ingin mengusili Jaejoong, karena gadis itu tidak akan sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya menyuapi Yunho secepat yang dia bisa, dan pria itu selalu saja berusaha memperlambat prosesnya.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah, mengambil botol jus dan meneguknya, membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Tapi aku melihat sesuatu," tukasnya iseng, nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hmmm," gumamnya seolah berpikir. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, setengah mendesak Jaejoong ke pintu mobil.

"Biar kutebak," bisiknya sambil tersenyum miring. "Cup C?"

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar sebelum akhirnya teriakan gadis itu memenuhi mobil.

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencari tahu ukuran dadaku, hah?"

**Yunnienghee University**

**08.30 AM**

"Tidak usah cemberut. Turunlah, kau bilang kau sudah terlambat."

"Kau menyebalkan!" rutuk Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak turun. Gadis itu baru mau melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga di depan gedung saat menyadari bahwa Yunho juga ikut turun dan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikut?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu gedung kuliahmu. Aku belum pernah masuk," jawabnya enteng dengan tangan terbenam di saku celana. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan terkena sapuan angin pagi musim gugur Seoul yang menggigit, membuatnya terlihat seperti simbol ketampanan pria yang penuh dosa. Mata tajamnya tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang bertengger sempurna di hidungnya, dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam milik Channel berikut jins putih Armani yang menutupi tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat seperti model yang sedang memeragakan pakaian-pakaian rancangan desainer terkenal di atas _catwalk_.

Nah, seharusnya dia tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengagumi pria itu, kan? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Masalahnya adalah, penampilan pria itu setiap hari juga sudah seperti itu, jadi merasa kagum sudah menjadi rutinitas harian baginya.

"Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku kan direkturnya, jadi aku bisa datang kapan saja aku mau."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Pria itu memang diserahi kursi presiden direktur oleh ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Korea. Dan sebenarnya pria itu sendiri sudah lama membuat kemajuan pesat, bahkan saat dia masih sibuk kuliah dan hanya masuk kantor sesekali. Tapi pria itu memang suka seenaknya, apalagi jika tidak ada ayahnya yang datang memantau.

"Perusahaan akan baik-baik saja kalau aku tinggal sebentar," sahutnya santai. Pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku dan mengulurkannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku juga belum pernah menggenggam tanganmu, kan?"

Jaejoong menatap lama tangan pria itu yang tersodor ke arahnya. Takjub. Biasanya mereka hanya berjalan bersisian dan hal termanis yang pernah dilakukan pria itu hanya menunggunya sampai langkah mereka sejajar karena biasanya Yunho memang suka berjalan terlalu cepat, membuatnya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dan kali ini… pria itu menawarkan salah satu hal yang paling diinginkannya di muka bumi?

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya ragu, masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke arah deretan jari panjang yang dikaguminya setengah mati. Dia memerlukan waktu sepersekian detik sampai membiarkan ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan telapak tangan pria itu. Rasanya persis seperti menyentuh kawat listrik bertegangan tinggi, membuat jari-jarinya bergetar tanpa sebab sehingga dia ingin menyentakkannya menjauh. Hanya saja… seperti aliran listrik, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena listrik selalu membuat kulit manusia yang menyentuhnya tanpa pelindung melekat erat tanpa bisa dilepaskan, kemudian menyengat manusia tersebut sampai pingsan, atau bahkan mati. Beruntung efek yang didapatkannya hanyalah terkena serangan jantung ringan saja.

Yunho memindahkan posisi tangan mereka, dengan cepat menautkan jemarinya di sela jari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya ringan, dengan cuek melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarik Jaejoong bersamanya.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan tertarik yang dipancarkan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berdiri bergerombolan di koridor menunggu kelas dimulai, juga tidak mengetahui muka Jaejoong yang sudah memerah sejadi-jadinya dengan jantung yang seolah akan mencelat keluar secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui adalah, bahwa pria itu memilih memalingkan muka agar senyumnya tidak terlihat. Bahwa dia juga sama bahagianya dengan gadis itu. Bahwa menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya juga adalah sesuatu yang mampu merenggut oksigennya habis-habisan. Dan dia tidak mau gadis itu mengetahuinya. Dia tidak mau gadis itu tahu kelemahannya. Dia belum ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sebenarnya. Karena dia belum siap. Dia tidak pernah punya cukup rasa percaya diri untuk meyakini bahwa gadis itu mencintainya. Dia tidak pernah merasa percaya diri untuk apapun yang bersangkutan dengan gadis itu. Tidak pernah.

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**07.30 PM**

"Yunho~aaaaaaaaa."

Tubuh Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul di belakangnya dan meletakkan dagu di bahunya dengan tampang memelas seperti pengemis yang sedang kelaparan. Pria itu bersyukur karena pisau cukur yang sedang dipegangnya tidak meleset dan melukai wajahnya. Ada saat-saat dimana gadis itu mendadak menjadi manja, apalagi jika dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu, dan biasanya itu selalu terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat. Seperti sekarang.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong mempertahankan ekspresi menyedihkannya, susah payah berjinjit agar dia bisa mencapai bahu pria itu. Gadis itu sedikit melirik kaca di depannya dan tahu bahwa raut mukanya bekerja seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Appa belum mengirimkan uang bulanan ke rekeningku dan aku benar-benar miskin sekarang. Beri aku uang saku," ucapnya sambil menadahkan tangan dan menyodorkannya tepat di bawah wajah pria itu,

"Aku yang menyuruh appa agar berhenti mengirimkannya."

"MWO?" seru Jaejoong kaget. Tangannya terjuntai lesu dengan suksesnya mendengar jawaban pria itu. "WAEEEEEEEE?"

"Karena aku suamimu."

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau suamiku?"

"Karena, Jaejoong bodoh, itu artinya kau adalah istriku dan itu artinya," ujar pria itu dengan nada menggurui. "Kau itu tanggung jawabku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku yang membiayai kehidupanmu."

"Oh, ya?" Wajah Jaejoong kembali berbinar-binar setelah memahami maksud pria itu. "Kapan kau akan mengirimkan uang bulananku?"

"Nanti siang."

"Berapa?"

"Biasanya kau dapat berapa?"

"1 juta won."

"Oke."

"Tapi Yunho~a," ucapnya dengan nada lesu yang jelas tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. "Aku perlu uang tunai sekarang. Dompetku benar-benar kosong, sedangkan kau kan tahu naik taksi ke kampus benar-benar mahal, jadi…."

Yunho menurunkan pisau cukurnya dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan kau naik taksi?" tanyanya sinis. "Bukankah sejak dulu aku yang mengantar dan menjemputmu ke kampus?"

Jaejoong meringis dan baru mulai berupaya mengajukan argumentasinya lagi sebelum dipotong oleh Yunho.

"Berapa?"

"10 ribu?"

"Ambil saja di dompetku."

"Bagaimana kalau 20?"

Yunho menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Woa, aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan Jung Yunho yang tampan ternyata benar-benar sangat murah hati."

"Tidak usah bermulut manis denganku."

"Sini aku bantu kau bercukur," ujar Jaejoong dan merebut pisau cukur dari tangan Yunho lalu berdiri di depan pria itu, mulai melanjutkan kegiatan pria tersebut sebelum diinterupsinya.

"Hei, Pendek, kau mau membuatku pinggangku patah karena harus membungkuk terus, hah?" dengus pria itu, dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di atas wastafel.

"Aku ini tidak pendek!" protes Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Oh, ya?" komentar Yunho, sedikit bernada retoris. "Tinggimu bahkan tidak mencapai bahuku."

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!" sergah gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

Yunho tidak membalas gadis itu dan malah memfokuskan matanya pada wajah gadis tersebut yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Jaejoong terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria itu, jadi Yunho bisa dengan leluasa melanjutkannya.

Gadis itu baru bangun tidur, tapi masih tampak semempesona biasanya, bahkan wajahnya terlihat memerah dan segar, padahal Yunho tahu bahwa dia bahkan belum mencuci muka sama sekali. Dan seharusnya Yunho sudah bosan karena melihatnya selama 15 tahun. Pemandangan yang sama setiap pagi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia bahkan semakin terpukau setiap harinya. Ditambah dengan fakta tambahan bahwa sekarang gadis itu akan selalu berada disampingnya setiap dia bangun tidur, menjadi wajah pertama yang dilihatnya. Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia setengah mati.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit dan membuka keran, menampung air di tangannya, lalu membasuhkannya ke sekeliling mulut Yunho. Dia kemudian mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung disebelah wastafel dan menepuk-nepukkannya ke wajah Yunho, menyeka sisa air yang masih menetes.

"Selesai," ucapnya, puas dengan hasil kerjanya. "30 ribu lumayan untuk pekerjaanku yang memuaskan."

"10 ribu untuk membantuku bercukur? Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh dalam perangkapmu, kan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menyapukan kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho. Gadis itu nyengir sambil mengedip dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Bonus satu ciuman," katanya riang sambil melompat turun dari wastafel. "Dompetmu di tempat biasa, kan?"

"Kau mau kemana, huh?" ujar Yunho, menahan tangan Jaejoong yang berniat berlari pergi untuk mengambil 'upah'-nya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan dia menoleh menatap Yunho, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tatapan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang, memberi peringatan jelas di otaknya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda… tatapan pria itu….

Tangan Yunho bergerak dari pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menggapai pinggang gadis itu, menariknya mendekat, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi naik untuk menangkup wajah gadis itu. Ujung-ujung jarinya mengait helaian rambut Jaejoong dan menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinga, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang menunduk, berhenti tepat setelah wajah mereka berhadapan, dengan mata yang menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu. Jika mata bisa memerangkap, maka pria itu baru saja melakukannya.

Jaejoong merasakan tombol pengalir oksigennya ditekan sehingga aliran udara berhenti disekelilingnya, membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak karena berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia sudah memimpikannya ribuan kali, dengan ribuan cara yang berbeda. Kesemuanya membuatnya nyaris pingsan, padahal itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dan dia tahu, bahwa fantasi-fantasi itu, tidak akan berhasil mendekati apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

"Aku suamimu," ucap Yunho pelan, dengan suara yang terdengar serak, membuat Jaejoong gemetaran tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Jadi cium aku di tempat yang benar. Dengan cara yang benar."

Bibir Yunho menyentuh pipinya. Ringan. Hanya di permukaan, tapi berhasil membuat jantungnya kalang-kabut mencari pertolongan.

"Dan pipi bukan tempat yang benar, Boo."

Nafasnya memburu dan jari-jari Yunho yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa seperti jejak api yang membakar. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk, hanya saja dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan dan saat bibir pria itu akhirnya menekan bibirnya, rasanya bahkan tidak tergambarkan. Seperti ada api yang melecut, dan kemudian minyak tanah disiramkan ke tengah-tengah kobaran itu, membuat semuanya meledak dalam nyala api yang menyilaukan.

Tidak sampai sedetik dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka berdua terlalu syok dengan pengaruh ciuman itu dan hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain untuk menenangkan diri. Dan saat itu Jaejoong tahu bahwa bukan dia saja yang memiliki fantasi liar tentang mereka berdua selama ini. Pria itu juga sama. Dia tidak tersiksa sendirian.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menghembuskan nafas lewat celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya terkepal erat di pinggang Jaejoong dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya yang bergerak menjangkau bibir gadis itu lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

Lalu api itu ada dimana-mana. Menjilat dan membakar di antara kulit mereka. Yunho tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampai terdesak ke dinding sebagai pertahanannya karena dia tidak bisa sekaligus memegangi tubuh gadis itu di sela usahanya untuk tetap berdiri dengan benar.

Bibirnya bergerak dengan lapar dan gadis itu membalas dengan sama mendesaknya. Dia memiringkan wajah, tidak perlu meminta agar Jaejoong membuka bibirnya agar dia bisa menyusupkan lidahnya masuk karena gadis itu memberikannya secara cuma-cuma.

Jaejoong sedikit terengah saat lidah pria itu menemukan lidahnya dan membelitnya, bergerak menyentuh isi rongga mulutnya dengan sesuka hati. Gadis itu bisa mencium wangi mint dan bau _aftershave _yang menyegarkan dari nafas dan mulut pria itu. Lalu aroma tubuh pria itu sendiri, yang selalu membuatnya membayangkan jejeran pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang, mengapit jalan setapak kecil yang tanahnya basah setelah hujan.

Yunho baru melepaskannya saat benar-benar tidak ada oksigen lagi yang tersisa. Pria itu menumpangkan lengannya di dinding di belakang tubuh Jaejoong, sedangkan kepalanya sendiri bersandar di bahu gadis itu selagi paru-parunya berupaya menarik nafas.

"10 ribu won untuk satu ciuman seperti ini rasanya tidak buruk," ucap pria itu kemudian.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku akan menciummu tiap hari kalau begitu."

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

"Aku pria yang selalu memegang janji, Boo."

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**07.00 PM**

Yunho mendorong pintu rumahnya sampai terbuka. Tidak terkunci, seperti yang sudah ditebaknya. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Jaejoong yang sulit diubah. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu jika belum tiba waktunya tidur. Bahkan terkadang dia suka meninggalkan pintu masuk dalam keadaan ternganga lebar begitu saja.

Pria itu memijat tengkuknya yang terasa penat kemudian menarik dasinya sampai lepas, menyusul jas yang sudah duluan dilemparkannya ke atas sofa ruang tamu.

Dia mendengar suara TV yang cukup keras dari ruang keluarga, dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini karena ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan inspeksi mendadak ke seluruh jaringan toko buku dan penerbitan yang mereka miliki, lalu membuat laporan menyebalkan setelahnya. Untung saja dia bisa kabur dari jadwal lembur yang menunggunya. Badannya sudah remuk, bahkan untuk menatap komputer saja rasanya dia sudah tidak punya tenaga.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang disamping Jaejoong yang meringkuk di bagian ujung, dengan santai berbaring dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu. Dia menarik tangan kiri gadis itu ke arahnya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela jemari gadis itu lalu melipat tangan itu di depan dadanya, sedangkan kakinya juga terpaksa dilipatnya karena lebar sofa yang tidak cukup untuk menampung kakinya yang panjang.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang menyusup ke helaian rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di keningnya. Telapak tangan gadis itu terasa dingin dan nyaman. Membuatnya untuk sesaat merasa segar.

Seperti tahu isi pikirannya, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya ke mata pria itu, bergerak untuk menutupinya. Yunho selalu menyukai sentuhan gadis itu disana sejak lama, dan Jaejoong selalu menghapal kebiasaannya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Mmm."

"Sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tidur di kamar saja. Aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kulkas sudah kosong."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan memasak?"

Biasanya pembantu orang tua Yunho-lah yang mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka setiap pagi, atau terkadang Heechul jika sedang datang berkunjung. Tapi sepertinya semuanya akan berubah karena mereka sudah menikah.

"Eomma bilang Min ajjumma akan datang setiap hari kesini memasakkan makanan untuk kita disini, tidak membawakannya seperti biasa, jadi aku harus menyediakan bahan-bahan dapur."

Min ajjumma adalah pembantu di rumah orang tua mereka dan bibi satu itu suka sekali memasakkan setumpuk makanan jika mereka main kesana. Pasti wanita itu akan senang sekali karena bisa melakukan hobinya tersebut setiap hari.

"Satu jam lagi. Biarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi seperti ini, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke supermarket. Eo?"

"Bukannya kau lelah? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengangkat belanjaanmu, hah? Tanganmu kan hanya dua, bodoh."

"Ah, benar juga," gumam Jaejoong. "Tapi kau juga tidak perlu mengataiku, bodoh."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur."

Yunho menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Dia menutup matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat, sedangkan tangan Jaejoong melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang seperti usapan tidak beraturan di kepalanya, membuatnya dengan cepat terjun ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa menit berlalu saat belaian itu berhenti dan tubuh Jaejoong bergerak, merunduk di atasnya. Dia merasakan pipi gadis itu yang terasa hangat menempel di pipinya. Biasanya Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan itu kalau tahu bahwa Yunho belum tidur, jadi pria itu, di tengah rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya dengan sejadi-jadinya, berusaha mengerahkan sedikit saja kesadarannya untuk bertahan, mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau berkompromi. Otaknya tidak bisa memerintahkan alam sadarnya untuk kembali, sehingga dia hanya bisa mendengarkan samar-samar, sangat samar, membuatnya dia tidak yakin apakah gadis itu memang mengatakannya atau tidak. Dia terlalu lelah… dan terlalu ingin untuk memercayai apa yang mungkin didengarnya itu…. Atau mungkin itu hanya mimpi… mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk sekedar menjadi khayalannya saja.

"_Saranghae…."_

**At Supermarket**

**08.15 PM**

Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong ke arah rak bahan dapur saat gadis itu nyaris meloncat-loncat dan mendorong trolinya penuh semangat ke arah rak cemilan dan cokelat yang tampak menggunung dan menggiurkan.

"Belanja keperluan utama dulu, setelah itu baru kau bisa memenuhi troli dengan cokelatmu itu. Dasar!" gerutu Yunho, menghentikan langkahnya di depan deretan rak yang berisi bumbu-bumbu dapur. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada rak daging, ikan, dan ayam, juga makanan laut lainnya dan yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan hanya melongo tolol.

"Apa saja yang kita butuhkan?" bisik Jaejoong, agar tidak terdengar oleh segerombolan ibu-ibu lain yang juga memilih bahan-bahan dapur di dekat mereka.

"Mana aku tahu," sahut Yunho. "Kau pikir aku pernah masuk dapur?"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Beli saja semuanya," ujar pria itu enteng.

"Kau sudah gila, hah? Uangmu memang banyak, tapi kau tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkannya seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Kau bahkan bisa menghabiskan seluruh uangmu untuk cokelat dan kaset game," balas Yunho tidak mau kalah.

Jaejoong memberi tanda agar pria itu diam karena mereka mulai diperhatikan oleh wanita-wanita paruh baya di sekeliling mereka itu.

"Telepon eomma saja," putus Jaejoong. "Kau yang bicara," lanjut gadis itu sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dengan ponsel ibu mereka.

Yunho mendelik dan merebut ponsel itu. Beberapa detik kemudian telinganya sudah ditulikan oleh suara ibunya yang menyebutkan deretan barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit disana dan dengan acuhnya melewati stan sayuran begitu saja, berjalan lurus ke arah stan makanan yang menyediakan makanan contoh untuk dicicipi konsumen. Mereka sudah 3 tahun tinggal di kawasan itu dan stan makanan adalah tempat yang tidak pernah mereka lewatkan sekalipun setiap kali ke supermarket sehingga bibi-bibi penjual disana sudah hapal dengan wajah mereka berdua.

"Ah, kalian!"

Benar saja. Saat mereka menghampiri stan ddeobbokki, bibi penjual itu langsung mengenali mereka dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah.

"Sudah lama kalian tidak kesini. 2 minggu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, tangannya sudah sibuk menusuk kue beras pedas yang tersedia di depannya dan memasukkannya ke mulut dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sepertinya kalian belanja banyak. Tumben kalian berdua memasak?" komentarnya, karena kedua orang itu biasanya hanya ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan ringan untuk memenuhi isi kulkas, atau peralatan mandi bulanan. Jadi melihat troli mereka penuh dengan bahan makanan menjadi pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan.

"Kalau aku memberitahu Bibi kabar bagus, apa ada bonus kue gratis?" tanya Yunho iseng sambil mengunyah ddeobbokki yang diacungkan Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Tergantung, sebagus apa berita bagusnya."

"Kami sudah menikah," sahut Yunho kemudian dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Alhasil mereka mendapatkan ddeobbokki gratis dalam porsi cukup besar beserta penganan lainnya yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh beberapa penjual disana yang cukup mengenal mereka dan ikut senang dengan berita tentang pernikahan mereka itu. Ditambah dengan sekantong besar cokelat dan kotak es krim di pangkuannya, Jaejoong terlihat seperti baru saja memenangkan lotere besar.

"Lain kali kalau kau hamil dan kita pergi kesana, mereka pasti akan memberimu lebih banyak," ejek Yunho sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke kawasan rumah mereka.

"Benar. Kapan kau berencana ingin membuatku hamil?" tanya Jaejoong, membalas ledekan itu dengan mulut mencibir.

Yunho baru akan membalas ucapan gadis itu saat matanya menangkap sebauh mobil yang terparkir di depan teras rumah mereka.

"Aku yang salah lihat atau itu memang mobil appa?" tanya pria itu seraya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang meereka lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

"Inspeksi mendadak terhadap menantu tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?"

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**11.00 PM**

Yunho melangkah tersaruk-saruk ke dalam kamar diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya. Dia masih merasa sangat mengantuk, dan semakin larut, kesadarannya hanya semakin menguap, ditambah dia sudah mengerahkan semuanya untuk mendengarkan orang-tuanya yang memberikan ceramah panjang lebar tentang pernikahan yang baik dan benar. Seperti dia peduli saja.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang terbenam di bantal. Rasanya benar-benar seperti surga. Kenapa susah sekali untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang efektif?

"Apa appa dan eomma sudah gila? Menyuruh kita menari _tango_ di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan mereka? Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan aku bisa menari?" dumel Jaejoong, mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang kosong yang tidak ditiduri Yunho.

"Aku akan mengajarimu," sahut Yunho serak. Suaranya teredam oleh bantal dan dia terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

"Tapi itu hanya satu minggu lagi."

"Aku penari _tango _yang lumayan," balas Yunho.

"Apa aku minta tolong pada Yi Fan oppa saja? Dia kan pelatih _tango_."

Yunho benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk membuka mata dan memelototi Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan rasa protesnya.

"Jangan! Awas kau kalau berani meminta tolong padanya! Lagipula apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku salah satu penari _tango _terbaik di kampus?"

"Wae? Kan hanya untuk latihan."

"Dan membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhmu semaunya? Kau tahu kan kalau gerakan _tango _itu sangat… sangat intim? Kau mau tubuhmu disentuh di segala tempat oleh pria lain selain suamimu?" ujar Yunho mengeluarkan argumentasinya.

"Di segala tempat? Tidak usah berlebihan! Aku ini kan penyuka _tango_. Paling hanya punggung, pinggang, atau paha saja."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau dengar aku? Aku bisa mematahkan tangan pria sialan itu kalau sampai menyentuhmu. Dan berhentilan memprotesku! Aku mengantuk."

"Tidak usah…." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho sudah menarik tangannya sampai benar-benar terbaring di tempat tidur, bersisian di tubuh Yunho, nyaris tanpa jarak.

"Tidur," ucap pria itu singkat dengan mata tertutup. Dan gerakan terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Jaejoong, mengurung gadis itu dalam dekapannya sampai pagi.

**08.00 AM**

"Jaejoong masih tidur?"

Yunho mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Aku berangkat," ucapnya setelah meminum setengah isi gelas jus jeruknya, mengangguk kepada ayahnya yang masih sibuk membaca koran pagi lalu berjalan keluar bersama ibunya yang mengantarkannya sampai pintu.

"Rumah tangga kalian lancar?" tanya ibunya kemudian.

"Belum sampai satu minggu memangnya apa yang akan terjadi, eomma?" tanya Yunho balik dengan nada retoris.

"Yah, kalian kan harus membiasakan diri dengan status baru kalian."

"Biasa saja. Dia masih tetap seperti itu."

"Kalian belum… melakukan hubungan suami istri?" tanya Ha-Na dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Yunho melongo dan spontan memerah.

"Eomma… bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku?"

"Eomma kan ingin cepat menimang cucu. Kenapa? Jaejoong tidak mau?"

"Apa eomma pikir aku akan menanyainya apakah dia bersedia tidur denganku atau tidak, begitu? Astaga eomma, ini masih pagi, jangan menanyaiku yang macam-macam."

"Ya sudahlah. Berangkat ke kantor sana."

"Aku juga akan berangkat kalau eomma tidak mulai aneh-aneh," dengus Yunho sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terletak di garasi. Ibunya melambai dan kemudian menghilang ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku wanita paruh baya itu.

Pria tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin. Dia baru menjalankan mobilnya melewati teras depan saat melihat Jaejoong berlari dengan terburu-buru menghampiri mobilnya.

"Yunnie Yunnie Yunnie!" panggil gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, berhenti di sisi mobil tempat dia duduk.

Yunho menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan menatap gadis itu penasaran. Kalau gadis tersebut sudah menggunakan nada seperti itu untuk memanggil namanya dan menampakkan senyum polos yang membuatnya tampak benar-benar mencurigakan, Yunho sudah seharusnya merasa waspada atas apa yang mungkin diinginkan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"10 ribu won-ku."

Yunho mengerutkan kening, berpikir selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya ingat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku baru mengirimimu 1 juta won dan kau masih menginginkan 10 ribu won-mu?" tanyanya geli.

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Kau bahkan belum cuci muka ataupun menyikat gigimu, kan?"

"Kemarin sepertinya kau tidak keberatan."

"Sebegitu inginnya menciumku?" goda Yunho sambil mencibir.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan uangnya," tandas Jaejoong enteng.

Yunho menelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memercayai ucapan gadis itu.

Detik-detik yang berlalu kemudian terasa begitu cepat, saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba menjulurkan separuh tubuhnya keluar jendela mobil, mengejutkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terpana kaget saat pria itu menarik pinggangnya mendekat dengan tangan lain yang memegangi pintu mobil untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan menjangkau bibirnya dengan mudah, seolah posisi tersebut sama sekali tidak menyulitkannya.

Bibir pria itu terasa seperti jus jeruk, manis dan memabukkan selagi pria itu menyusuri bibirnya dengan lambat, sebelum akhirnya mengecupnya kuat-kuat seolah tidak akan merasa puas, padahal gadis itu hanya sekedar mengharapkan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi saja.

"Kau boleh bolos ke kantor dan melanjutkannya ke kamar," seru Ha-Na sambil terkekeh senang di ambang pintu rumah melihat tingkah laku pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dan mendelik menatap ibunya itu.

"Eomma, berhentilah merecokiku dengan pikiran mesummu itu," rutuknya kesal. Pria itu menyentuh kepala Jaejoong sekilas dan menunduk masuk ke mobilnya lagi.

"Ambil uangmu di tempat biasa. Sampai nanti," ucapnya, melayangkan senyum separonya ke arah gadis itu lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Mulai sekarang dia harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap kendali dirinya. Kalau tidak gadis itu akan meruntuhkannya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat.

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**08.30 PM**

"_Por Una Cabeza_?" gumam Jaejoong, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Yunho menekan tombol _play _di ponselnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau aku harus mengajakmu berdansa dengan lagu ini? Kau bahkan menyuruhku masuk klub _tango_ agar aku bisa mengajarimu."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Jaejoong berdiri dari sofa sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Pria itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di punggung gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan kanan gadis tersebut dengan tangan lainnya.

"Kau harus bergerak cepat, terutama kakimu. Reflekskan badanmu sedikit. Putar ke arah kiriku dan angkat kakimu. Ayunkan tubuhmu. Tidak usah takut jatuh, aku akan memegangimu."

Jaejoong melakukan instruksi Yunho sebaik yang dia bisa, tapi mulai mengalami kesusahan saat pria itu mulai menyuruh kakinya bergerak cepat keluar masuk dan naik turun di sela kaki pria itu yang terbuka. Dan akibatnya benar-benar sangat tidak diinginkan.

"YAK!" teriak Yunho habis kesabaran setelah lebih dari 5 kali gadis itu mengangkat kakinya terlalu tinggi dan menghentakkannya turun, tepat mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat dia jaga keselamatannya baik-baik.

Yunho meringis dan melepaskan Jaejoong sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa nyeri. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah gadis itu penuh dendam.

"Aku tidak sengaja," sahut Jaejoong cepat-cepat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Gerakannya cepat sekali, aku tidak bisa," keluh gadis itu. "Lagipula kalau kau… kalau kau tiba-tiba jadi impoten… aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa."

"Jung Jaejoong," desis Yunho geram, berniat mencekik gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring, menghentikan lagu _Por Una Cabeza_ yang sudah diputar berulang-ulang dari tadi.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu," umpat Yunho, meraih ponselnya dari atas meja dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Jaejoong melihat tubuh Yunho menegang selagi pria itu diam dan mendengar suara si penelepon di ponselnya. Dia memandangi perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yunho, dan mendadak, entah bagaimana, dia tahu siapa si penelepon itu. Dia sudah terlalu menghapal karakter pria itu sehingga bisa menebak dengan mudah.

_Boa kembali. Gadis itu kembali. Tidak tahu alasannya, tapi gadis itu sudah kembali. Dan pernikahannya… tidak lagi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

**3 days later…**

**Jung Publisher, Central Building**

**11.00 PM**

Jaejoong bersandar ke dinding lobi, menatap pelataran kantor dan jalanan di depannya yang sudah cukup lengang. Hanya tinggal dia dengan seorang satpam saja disini dan jam kantor sudah berakhir sejak 6 jam yang lalu. Masih ada beberapa karyawan yang lembur sampai malam, tapi mereka semua juga sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu, sedangkan Jaejoong terlau asyik mengetik di ruangannya dan tidak mau inspirasinya terbang sia-sia, sehingga dia memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan beberapa bab dalam novel terbarunya malam ini juga. Akibatnya, hanya dia sendirilah yang tersisa di gedung besar ini.

Yunho berjanji akan menjemputnya tadi, karena itu dia tenang-tenang saja. Tapi setelah malam semakin larut dan ponsel pria itu tidak dapat dihubungi, dia tahu bahwa dia hanya membuang waktunya saja dengan menunggu pria itu.

Dia menyadari perubahan Yunho 3 hari terakhir setelah telepon malam itu, dimana pria tersebut meninggalkannya begitu saja di rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa dan baru pulang lewat tengah malam. Diikuti malam-malam berikutnya, sehingga Jaejoong nyaris-nyaris tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Yunho berangkat ke kantor saat dia belum bangun tidur dan pulang ke rumah saat dia sudah terlelap di kamar. Pria itu bahkan tidak lagi mengantar-jemputnya ke kampus sehingga dia harus naik taksi pulang-pergi setiap hari. Dia tidak bertanya apa-apa dan pria itu juga tidak berusaha menjelaskan apa-apa. Jadi seperti inilah mereka sekarang.

Jaejoong mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke lengan bagian atas, berusaha menghalau udara dingin yang menyusup melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Hujan turun cukup deras, membuat cuaca terasa menusuk. Dan dia nyaris saja menggigil kedinginan.

"Nyonya, saya sudah mencarikan taksi untuk Anda. Ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik jika Anda sendirian. Mungkin Tuan Yunho sedang ada keperluan lain sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Anda," ucap satpam yang tadi berada di pos jaga. Pria paruh baya itu menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan payung, menunjuk ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Gamsahamnida, ajjushi," ucap Jaejoong sopan. Gadis itu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya lalu menyelipkannya ke tangan pria itu.

"Gamsahamnida, Nyonya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membuka payung itu, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga lobi. Dia masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, lalu memasang headset di telinganya, berusaha meredam suara deras hujan di luar jendela. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil, melihat kilasan-kilasan gedung-gedung tinggi dan pemandangan yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menghela nafas saat mendengar lagu yang mengalun dari ponselnya secara acak.

Sial, bahkan ponselnya sendiri seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran pemiliknya.

**Ajikdo geu aega geureoke daedanhani**

**Geukkat jeonhwa han tongedo gaseumi deolkeokhani**

**Hadeon yaegijocha itgo dareun saenggakhaneun neo**

**Sungan gudeun pyojeonge nae mami deo nollae**

**Manna bon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta**

**(Apakah gadis itu masih sangat hebat?**

**Apakah hatimu tergerak hanya karena sebuah panggilan telepon darinya?**

**Kau bahkan melupakan apa yang baru kau katakan dan kau mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang lain**

**Hatiku lebih terkejut dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang tiba-tiba mengeras dengan cepat**

**Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya)**

**Eolmana johahae gillae irae**

**Eolmana saranghae gillae irae**

**Geu saram eodiga geureoke johanni**

**Neo jeongmal wae ireoni**

**(Seberapa banyak kau menyukainya sehingga membuatmu menjadi begini?**

**Seberapa banyak kau mencintainya sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?**

**Apa yang begitu bagus dari gadis itu?**

**Kenapa kau begini?)**

**Ijeotda haetjanha jeonbu da jiwotdago**

**Modu da jinagan il gieokdo an nandago**

**Sasireun ajikdo gaseumsoge pumgo**

**Bonaeji motagoseo itneun geoyeonni**

**Mannabon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta**

**(Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya, bahwa kau sudah menghapus semua tentangnya dari ingatanmu**

**Bahwa semua itu hanya masa lalu yang bahkan tidak bisa kau ingat**

**Tapi di kehidupan nyata, apakah kau masih memeluknya dalam dekapan hatimu?**

**Dan masih tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melepaskannya pergi?**

**Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya)**

**Eolmana johahae gillae irae**

**Eolmana saranghae gillae irae**

**Nakkaji ireoke apeuge hani**

**Neo jeongmal eonjekkaji ireol geoni**

**(Seberapa banyak kau menyukainya sehingga membuatmu menjadi begini?**

**Seberapa banyak kau mencintainya sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?**

**Mengapa kau bahkan juga membuatku mengalami rasa sakitnya?**

**Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seperti ini?)**

**Chagapge neol tteonanoko tto yeollageun wae haneunji**

**Badajuneun neodo cham dapdaphajiman**

**Geureon neoreul bomyeonseodo ne juwireul maemdoneun**

**Naega deo baboya**

**Gidarineun naega deo baboya**

**(Mengapa dia masih menghubungimu saat dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa perasaan?**

**Rasa frustasiku sama besarnya saat melihatmu juga mengangkat telepon itu**

**Setelah melihatmu seperti ini, aku masih saja tidak bisa melepaskan diri darimu**

**Karena hal itu, aku benar-benar menjadi gadis yang idiot**

**Akulah sang idiot yang sebenarnya karena masih saja menunggumu)**

**Eolmana johahae gillae irae**

**Eolmana saranghae gillae irae**

**Nal apeuge hani**

**(Seberapa banyak kau menyukainya sehingga membuatmu menjadi begini?**

**Seberapa banyak kau mencintainya sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?**

**Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku merasa sakit juga?)**

**Mannabon jeok eobtjiman geu ae cham sirta**

**(Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya)**

**(IU- I Really Don't Like Her)**

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**11.35 PM**

Jaejoong baru turun dari taksi saat melihat mobil Yunho berbelok memasuki gerbang. Gadis itu membayar tarif sesuai harga yang tertera di argo tanpa menunggu kembalian uangnya. Dia langsung berlari ke pintu depan, membukanya dengan cepat, dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Kamar lamanya, kamar yang ditempatinya sebelum menikah. Untung saja sebagian baju-bajunya masih disana. Bahkan barang-barangnya belum dipindahkannya ke kamar Yunho sama sekali. Baguslah, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot.

Gadis itu mengabaikan ketukan di pintu kamarnya, memutar lagu di ponselnya dengan volume terkeras dengan headset yang masih terpasang di telinga dan membuka lemari pakaian saat teringat bahwa kamar mandi satu-satunya di rumah itu, selain kamar mandi pribadi di kamar Yunho, sedang dalam keadaan rusak dan mereka terus-terusan lupa memanggil orang untuk memperbaikinya. Ah, lagipula dia juga tidak berniat keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan pria sialan itu.

Jaejoong mengganti baju bepergiannya dengan kaus longgar dan celana pendek, baju kebangsaannya saat tidur, lalu meloncat naik ke atas ranjang.

Oh, persetan dengan suaminya itu. Kalau dia lebih memilih untuk mengurus kekasihnya itu ya sudah, dia juga bisa hidup sendiri. Seperti biasa. Tercampakkan.

**Tango's Club, Yunnienghee University**

**01.15 PM**

Jaejoong berhenti di depan ruangan klub _tango_ yang tertutup. Gadis itu memandang ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Kalau bukan karena ibunya menelepon tadi pagi dan bertanya mengenai perkembangan kemampuan dansanya, dia tidak akan sudi datang ke tempat ini dan memohon Yi Fan untuk membantunya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan pria itu lagi setelah dia menyakiti pria itu habis-habisan seperti itu. Tapi Yunho tidak ada lagi untuknya, dan dia tidak tega untuk mengecewakan orang tua angkatnya di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Jadi setidaknya dia harus berusaha dulu dan jika terjadi kesalahan, itu sama sekali bukan tanggung-jawabnya.

"Oh, Jaejoong~ya," seru Yi Fan kaget saat mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu memang masih sering ke klub jika tidak sedang sibuk di klub eksklusif pribadinya sendiri yang sudah terkenal kemana-mana. Padahal baru tiga tahun berlalu sejak dia lulus kuliah dan merintis usahanya.

"Ah, untunglah oppa disini. Aku pikir aku harus ke klub-mu dulu untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Bulan ini banyak yang bergabung, dan kau tahu aku selalu merasa semangat mengajari murid baru. Masuklah. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Mmm," angguk Jaejoong. Gadis itu duduk di ruang depan klub yang disediakan untuk menerima tamu, mengadakan rapat, dan sebagainya. Ada dua ruangan lagi di dalam. Ruang tengah yang digunakan untuk tempat berlatih tari dan ruang belakang yang difungsikan sebagai tempat ganti pakaian. Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara musik yang keras dari ruang tengah, diikuti dengan suara-suara yang memberikan pengarahan gerakan bagi anggota klub yang sedang berlatih.

"Bisakah kau membantuku berlatih _tango_? Mertuaku memintaku untuk tampil berdansa _tango_ dengan Yunho di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka 3 hari lagi. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

Yi Fan mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah Yunho sama pintarnya denganku? Kenapa tidak berlatih dengannya saja? Kalian juga akan tampil berdua, kan?"

"Dia… eh… sibuk," ucap Jaejoong terbata. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Yi Fan yang terarah padanya selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya pria itu tahu bahwa dia sedang bermasalah dengan suaminya itu, tapi pria itu memilih untuk diam saja dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"3 hari sangat singkat. Aku takut hasilnya tidak akan maksimal."

"Aku bisa berlatih semalaman. Kalau kau punya waktu luang."

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan meluangkan waktu untukmu," ujar Yi Fan sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Gomaweo."

"Kau kan sekarang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, jadi aku akan membantumu kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Dan Jaejoong pun sadar bahwa kalimat itu hanya sekedar kebohongan belaka. Pria itu belum melupakannya, walaupun mungkin dia sudah berusaha keras.

Mendadak dia menyesali kedatangannya ke tempat ini.

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**07.00 PM**

Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melewati ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yunho yang duduk disana. Ini malam pertama Yunho ada di rumah pada jam begini. Sepertinya kekasihnya sedang tidak membutuhkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho, yang diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong. Gadis itu berjongkok untuk memasang sepatu ketsnya lalu bergegas keluar agar tidak perlu berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan pria itu.

Oh, dia memang merindukan pria itu setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu. Lalu kenapa? Dia toh tetap baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong membuka pintu garasi dan memencet tombol di kunci mobilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mulai membawa mobil sendiri saja hari ini, walaupun dia tidak pernah suka mengemudi dan kemampuannya untuk mengendarai mobil sebenarnya cukup pas-pasan. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Gadis itu baru menutup pintu mobil saat ponselnya berdering. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Aku Boa."_

Oh, sang kekasih tersayang. Mau apa wanita sialan ini menghubunginya?

"Ne?"

"_Bisa kita bertemu? Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan aku ingin sekali melihat gadis yang sudah dinikahi oleh Yunho."_

Ada nada sinis, meskipun samar, dalam suara wanita itu. Dan mendadak Jaejoong merasa senang. Dia adalah istri Yunho dan wanita itu hanya… seorang simpanan. Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Aku ada urusan, jadi…."

"_Setengah jam saja. Kita bisa bertemu di kafe. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu."_

Jaejoong menghela nafas mendengar suara mendesak wanita itu. Malam ini adalah malam latihan pertamanya dengan Yi Fan, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia bisa memberitahu Yi Fan untuk menunda latihan mereka selama 30 menit.

"Oke."

**Shridiev Café**

**07.15 PM**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kafe dan melangkah masuk. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Boa karena dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Tapi seorang wanita di sudut melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dan saat itulah dia terpaku di tempat.

Wanita itu… sedikit banyak, jika hanya dilihat sekilas, memiliki kemiripan yang tidak terbantahkan dengannya. Rambut wanita itu cokelat dan ikal, sama sepertinya, dengan bola mata besar, bibir mungil, dan wajah kekanakan, walaupun sepertinya wanita itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dan penampilan wanita itu sangat feminin dalam balutan gaun terusan sifon selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna lembut, juga rambut yang diikat ekor kuda, berbeda dengannya yang lebih suka tampil kasual dengan baju kaus dan celana jins.

Saat itulah Jaejoong tahu alasan kenapa Yunho menjadikan wanita itu kekasihnya. Bukan… bukan karena pria itu jatuh cinta… tapi… karena wanita itu mirip dengannya. Karena wanita itu serupa sekaligus bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Seolah Yunho ingin membuktikan sesuatu, bahwa pria itu sedang berusaha keras untuk mencari wanita lain dan tidak terfokus dengannya saja. Dan pria itu menemukan wanita yang tepat. Pria itu masih akan tetap merasa memilikinya dalam wujud lain, dalam rupa wanita itu, sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak lagi menginginkan Jaejoong, karena wanitanya berpenampilan feminin dengan karakter yang jauh berbeda dengannya.

Seperti itukah? Seperti itukah pria itu membohongi dirinya sendiri selama ini? Apakah pria itu juga sama sepertinya?

Mendadak rasa cemburu yang selama ini ditanggungnya lenyap begitu saja, digantikan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sampai terasa menyakitkan. Pria itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Pria itu hanya mencari… pengalih perhatian yang tepat. _Sangat tepat_.

Jaejoong memaksakan kakinya melangkah ke meja yang ditempati wanita itu, mengangguk sedikit sebagai sapaan, dan duduk, dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas pangkuan.

"Kau mau pesan minuman? Sudah makan ma…."

"Langsung saja. Aku masih punya janji setelah ini."

Boa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap wanita itu, menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku kembali. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yunho tidak lagi memperhatikanmu."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Wanita itu sepertinya sangat menikmati apa yang dikatakannya. Jadi dia hanya memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku mengikuti seleksi untuk pemilihan penari-penari terbaik dari seluruh dunia yang akan bergabung dengan salah satu klub tari terbaik di Amerika, salah satu cita-cita terbesarku selama ini. Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan Yunho untuk itu."

"Tapi saat melakukan pengecekan kesehatan, aku langsung didepak keluar. Dokter memvonisku mengidap penyakit yang sangat serius, yang selama ini tidak aku sadari kehadirannya."

"Kanker darah. Keturunan. Ibuku juga meninggal karena mengidap penyakit itu."

"Karena itu aku kembali. Kankerku masih stadium tiga, tapi dokter bilang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai stadium akhir. Dia bilang hidupku, maksimal, hanya bisa bertahan satu atau dua tahun. Aku… ingin menghabiskannya dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. "Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Orang yang aku cintai itu adalah suamimu. Yunho merasa sedikit tidak enak karena dia harus mengurusku dan juga menjaga perasaanmu. Perhatiannya terbagi. Karena itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkannya. Ajukan saja surat perceraian. Dia terlalu baik sehingga tidak mau melakukannya duluan. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menunggu beberapa bulan lagi, mengingat kalian baru saja menikah. Tapi itu akan memberi pengaruh yang baik bagi Yunho jika dia tahu bahwa kau akan melepaskannya. Dia bisa fokus untuk penyembuhanku. Dokter mengusahakan pengobatan terbaru untukku dan dia bilang kemungkinan unutk sembuh cukup besar jika aku melakukannya dengan rutin."

Jaejoong mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Boa ssi, kau pikir aku tersentuh dengan kisah mengharukanmu? Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya apa urusannya denganku kalau kau mati?" desisnya sadis. "Kau pikir aku wanita berhati malaikat yang dengan rela menyerahkan suaminya untuk menyelamatkan hidup wanita lain? Kalau kau menonton drama, ah tidak, mungkin wanita lain juga akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi tidak denganku." Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap Boa yang bals menatapnya dengan raut wajah syok. "Aku malah mengharapkan kau cepat mati agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu pernikahanku."

Boa membulatkan matanya. "Ka… kau…."

"Anggap saja kau memberikan jaminan untuk masa depan Yunho. Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa pengobatanmu akan berhasil dan kau bisa hidup lebih lama? Bagaimana kalau kau mati tahun depan? Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia harus hidup sendirian begitu? Anggap dia memang mencintaimu, jika kau mati dia akan terpuruk. Kalau aku tidak mengajukan surat cerai, dia masih punya aku setelah kepergianmu. Aku janji akan merawatnya baik-baik," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada manis.

Dia tahu wanita di depannya itu jahat, sangat jahat. Dan apa wanita itu berpikir bisa mengintimidasinya? Yang benar saja. Dia bisa lebih mengerikan dari iblis jika dia mau.

"Jadi puas-puaskanlah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama kau masih hidup. Waktumu sangat sedikit. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu. Toh aku punya waktu bertahun-tahun untuk dihabiskan bersamanya setelah kepergianmu. Dan…." Jaejoong bangkit berdiri lalu menunduk di atas Boa, sehingga wanita itu terpaksa harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Kau yakin suamiku mencintaimu? Kau yakin kau bukan hanya pelariannya saja? Kalau aku sendiri sadar, kau pasti juga sudah mengetahuinya. Kemiripan kita berdua tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, kan?"

Jaejoong merenggut tasnya dan berbalik pergi, berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan senyum lebar di wajah. Satu masalah selesai. Tinggal satu masalah berat yang harus dihadapi.

Aish, dia benar-benar tidak suka berdansa.

**3 days later…**

**Four Seasons Hotel**

**08.00 PM**

Yunho berdiri di sudut, menjauh dari kerumunan. Malam ini adalah malam ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya, dan mereka merayakannya besar-besaran di hotel, sekaligus mengenalkan menantu baru yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperkenalkan lagi. Jaejoong cukup terkenal sebagai penulis novel sukses dan editor bertangan dingin, bakat terbaik yang dimili perusahaan mereka. Dan gadis itu sedang marah padanya.

Yunho menggoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangannya, mendekatkannya ke mulut dan menyesap isinya pelan, dengan mata yang terpancang ke arah istrinya yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter jauhnya, sibu mengobrol dengan karyawan-karyawan kantor yang semuanya diundang tanpa terkecuali ke acara ini. Ada 1000 tamu undangan tepatnya, membuat ruangan ballroom hotel yang luas menjadi sesak dengan mudahnya.

Dia sudah berada di posisi yang sama 15 menit terakhir dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Malam ini mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk menampilkan tarian _tango_ di depan seluruh tamu sebagai hadiah untuk orangtua mereka, tapi Yunho tahu bahwa mungkin mereka hanya akan menghancurkannya, mengingat dia terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain selama satu minggu terakhir dan lupa berlatih dengan Jaejoong.

Tidak, dia tidak sibuk. Hanya dipaksa sibuk. Dan dia dengan bodoh bersedia melakukannya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lewat sela mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia ingin meledak saat melihat Jaejoong datang 20 menit sebelumnya, sendirian, melewati pintu masuk dan mendapatkan seluruh pusat perhatian tamu yang hadir karena gaun merah menyalanya yang mengekspos punggung dengan potongan leher berbentuk huruf V memanjang, lebar dari atas dan menyempit sampai ke pinggang, memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Gaun itu hanya sebatas lutut, jatuh seperti tetesan air terjun di tubuhnya yang berlekuk sempurna. Dan itu sangat… sangat mengundang perhatian semua pria.

Apakah dia sudah pernah menggambarkan sosok gadis itu? Jung Jaejoong seperti malaikat, bersinar dengan wajah memukau yang polos, seolah dia tidak pernah berkaitan dengan dosa manapun di muka bumi. Sayangnya, tubuh gadis itu dipahat seperti lekuk jam pasir yang menggoda. Dada yang lebih dari cukup menggairahkan untuk membuat pria manapun berpikiran kotor, pinggang sempit yang melekuk membentuk pinggul yang sempurna, diikuti kaki jenjang yang dirindukan semua wanita. Tubuh gadis itu lebih mirip seperti wujud setan yang paling memikat, penuh dosa dan menyebarkan dosa.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Yunho memusatkan perhatiannya lagi dan mendapati Heechul sudah berdiri disampingnya. Mata nuna-nya itu mengikuti arah matanya dan Yunho tahu bahwa wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu lagi-lagi bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Gaunnya bagus, kan?"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, nyaris menjatuhkan gelas anggurnya ke lantai.

"Kau yang memberinya gaun itu?" desis pria itu geram.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya gadis yang menari _tango _biasanya terlihat sangat seksi?" tukas Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sialan nuna," umpat Yunho, ingin sekali mencekik wanita di depannya itu. "Kau membiarkan istriku mengekspos tubuhnya ke semua orang?"

"Hanya sekali seumur hidup. Lagipula itu juga usahaku untuk membuat kalian berbaikan. Kau suka, kan? Kalau kau bersikap benar, nanti di rumah kau bisa melihat sisanya. Bagian yang tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang," ucap Heechul riang dengan mata mengerling penuh godaan.

"Jadi, kapan dansanya dimulai?"

Yunho menyeringai, terlihat menakutkan dan berbahaya.

"Sekarang," ucapnya singkat, menoleh ke arah berlawanan, memberi tanda agar para anggota orkestra mulai memainkan musiknya. Sedetik kemudian intro _Por Una Cabeza_ mengalun, membuat suara riuh obrolan mulai memudar, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Yunho meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja, dengan cekatan melepaskan jasnya lalu membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri membelakanginya. Semua orang menyingkir, meninggalkan ruang kosong di tengah ruangan dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terperangah kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dan tersentak ke belakang, lalu mendadak dia berada di pelukan Yunho yang terasa mengekang, sehingga dia nyaris tidak bisa menaarik nafas akibat tekanan dadanya yang berbenturan dengan dada pria itu.

Tangan pria itu melingkari tubuhnya seperti kekang dan sekali ini, _high heels _membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak terlihat mencolok, yang sialnya, membuat wajah mereka sejajar sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah marah Yunho. Bibir pria itu menipis menjadi satu garis keras dan wajahnya terlihat kaku. Urat-urat di lehernya tampak menegang dan sudut keningnya berkedut, menandakan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi buruk untuk menerima penolakan.

Pria itu sedikit mengendurkan dekapannya dan tangannya naik ke tengah punggung gadis itu, lalu dia meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya ke atas, bertautan dengan tangan kirinya, membentuk sikap sempurna untuk berdansa.

Jaejoong meredakan detakan jantungnya yang terasa menyiksa dan mulai mengikuti arahan pria itu. Dia telah berlatih 3 hari penuh dan dia yakin dia tidak akan menggagalkan penampilan ini selagi pria itu bisa diajak kerja sama.

Yunho melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan dia sedikit melompat ke atas, memutar tubuhnya mengelilingi tubuh Yunho dengan satu kaki mengait di pinggang pria itu. Kaki itu kemudian perlahan turun dalam gerakan lambat seolah menggoda, mengikuti lekuk kaki pria itu, sebelum naik kembali dan kali ini tangan Yunho yang semula diam di pinggangnya mulai merambat melewati pinggulnya, terus ke bawah meraba pahanya, meninggalkan jejak membakar di setiap kulit yang dilaluinya.

Kepala pria itu sedikit miring, seolah menantang Jaejoong untuk meladeni permainannya, dan dalam satu hentakan dia memundurkan tubuh gadis itu lalu menariknya kembali tanpa memberi jeda. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang, sikap yang paling penting dalam tarian ini. Kontak terhadap satu sama lain harus terjaga dan keintiman mereka harus jelas terlihat.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong sampai punggung gadis itu membentur dadanya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling perut gadis itu. Dengan sengaja dia menghembuskan nafas di tengkuk Jaejoong yang terekspos karena rambutnya disanggul longgar ke atas, merasa puas saat merasakan nafas gadis itu memberat dan menjadi terengah-engah. Tapi gadis itu dengan cepat menguasai diri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi sampai mereka kembali berhadapan. Salah satu tangannya berada di dada Yunho, melakukan gerakan mengusap secara diam-diam, yang langsung membuat mata pria itu melebar selagi kaki gadis itu melakukan gerakan turun naik dan keluar masuk di sela kakinya yang terbuka, gerakan yang sangat menyulitkan gadis itu saat mereka latihan sehingga membuatnya terus menerus melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kali ini gadis itu melakukannya dengan sempurna, bahkan tanpa merasa kesulitan berarti dengan _high heels _yang membalut kakinya.

Yunho menahan geramannya di tenggorokan saat pemahaman melintas di kepalanya. Jelas gadis itu berlatih, tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya dengan modal keberuntungan. Dan gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa berlatih sendirian tanpa partner, jadi penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah istrinya menemui Yi Fan dan membiarkan pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya seperti Yunho menyentuhnya sekarang. Pikiran itu membuat Yunho merasa perutnya ditonjok keras-keras dan dia berniat mematahkan hidung Yi Fan jika dia bertemu pria itu.

Rasa marah membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa musik mulai memelan dan mereka sampai pada gerakan akhir. Dia sadar tepat waktu untuk memegangi tangan Jaejoong erat-erat selagi gadis itu menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan lantai lalu melakukan _split_, sedangkan Yunho membungkuk ke arahnya dengan wajah yang nyaris tak berjarak, yang kemudian dimanfaatkan pria itu untuk menyapukan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil di hadapannya.

_Lipstick_-nya terasa seperti stroberi dan Yunho mendesah tidak rela saat harus melepaskannya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Dia bisa melanjutkannya lagi nanti karena dia berniat menyidang gadis itu secepatnya. Pikiran bahwa ada pria lain yang menyentuh gadis itu sangat mengganggunya, jadi dia hanya membungkuk singkat ke arah para tamu yang bertepuk riuh setelah keheningan yang lama saat tarian mereka berakhir. Kebanyakan tamu adalah karyawan perusahaan, jadi tidak heran jika mereka terkejut melihat adegan tidak pantas itu disiarkan secara langsung di depan mereka oleh atasan mereka yang terkenal sangat tidak berperasaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sopan-santunnya, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong tanpa permisi keluar dari ruangan. Dia bisa melihat Heechul yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan senyum lebar dan jempol teracung, yang berarti bahwa mereka berdua bisa pergi dan wanita itulah yang akan mengurus sisanya. Kadang-kadang Yunho merasa kehadiran kakaknya itu benar-benar sangat bermanfaat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Yak, lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana, hah?" Jaejoong baru membuka mulutnya saat mereka sudah menjauh dari keramaian. Setidaknya dia memikirkan reputasi keluaarganya jika dia meronta-ronta ingin kabur dari suaminya di hadapan semua orang.

"Pulang," jawab Yunho singkat dengan bibir terkatup. Dia menahan emosinya dengan susah-payah dan memilih mengabaikan seruan protes Jaejoong. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan cekalannya dan setengah menyeret gadis itu turun ke basement tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri!"

"Diam," sergah Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan paksa. "Atau kau tidak akan senang dengan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti bicara."

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**09.10 PM**

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat pria itu menyeretnya keluar mobil dan menghempaskan pintunya lagi sampai terbanting menutup. Mereka menaiki undakan utama dan Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk membuka pintu rumah dengan kuncinya, sedangkan Jaejoong merasa kakinya akan patah sebentar lagi. _High heels_ itu sudah menyiksanya semalaman dan kelakuan Yunho semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa dia akan mengalami cedera, setidaknya memar, esok paginya. Mungkin dia butuh kompres?

Tubuh gadis itu ditarik lagi, kali ini nyaris tanpa rasa kasihan, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamar mereka.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa Yunho sedang dalam kondisi emosional yang dia tidak tahu alasannya dan pria itu melampiaskan semuanya padanya. Memangnya apa salahnya? Mereka juga sudah melakukan perang dingin selama seminggu penuh, jadi kenapa pria itu harus memilih malam ini untuk semakin merusak semuanya?

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya didorong masuk dan dia mendengar bunyi pintu yang berdebam keras karena tendangan kaki Yunho, lalu yang diketahuinya setelah itu hanya bibir Yunho yang bergerak rakus di bibirnya.

Ciuman pria itu terasa sangat kasar. Bibirnya melumat dan giginya menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong untuk memaksakan lidahnya masuk lalu mereguk rasa mulut gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Tubuhnya mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding, tidak peduli sedikitpun saat tubuh Jaejoong membentur rak buku sehingga gadis itu menjerit kecil di mulutnya. Pria itu mendesaknya sampai dia kesulitan bernafas dan bibir pria itu menghisap kuat bibirnya, berkali-kali menggigit sehingga Jaejoong merasa bibirnya membengkak dan mati rasa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlatih dengannya, hah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhmu seperti itu?" ucap pria itu tajam tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Setiap katanya terdengar penuh kemarahan dan itu diperlihatkan dari semakin kasar dan menuntutnya cara bibir pria itu bergerak.

Jaejoong berusaha mencerna, berusaha memfokuskan otaknya untuk berpikir saat perhatiannya terbagi dengan ciuman pria itu yang menyakitkan, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu keberatan. Ciuman pria itu selalu merupakan sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Baik lembut ataupun tidak.

Jaejoong memahami situasinya beberapa detik kemudian. Pria itu cemburu. Mengira bahwa dia berlatih dengan Yi Fan dan membiarkan pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menyalahkan dugaan Yunho. Tapi Yi Fan tidak pernah benar-benar menyentuhnya, hanya mengarahkan gerakan dan memberikan Jaejoong tangan untuk berpegangan. Yi Fan bahkan selalu meminta maaf saat dia harus memegangi pinggang Jaejoong untuk membantu gadis itu berputar. Seharusnya Yunho tahu betapa sopannya Yi Fan, toh pria itu selalu bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya saat mereka masih resmi pacaran.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sedikit dari lantai. Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskannya, bahkan untuk sekedar memberinya kesempatan bernafas. Dan dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat akhirnya bibir pria itu beralih dari bibirnya, hanya untuk mengalihkannya ke bawah, menyusuri dagunya, melewati tenggorokan, dan berhenti di leher.

Yunho mengecupnya disana, memberi celah pada bibirnya lalu menghisap, dan ada rasa dingin dan membekukan yang menyergap saat lidah pria itu terulur menjilati bekas kecupannya, menyisakan jejak merah nyaris keunguan, yang sepertinya akan berubah menjadi memar kecil keesokan harinya.

Tangan pria itu berada di pinggangnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bergerak naik menyusuri lengan Jaejoong, mencapai tali gaun gadis itu dan menariknya ke bawah, langsung mengekspos dadanya yang tanpa pelindung karena gaun itu sendiri sudah memiliki cup, jadi tidak memerlukan bra tambahan.

Jaejoong merasakan nafas pria itu memberat di lehernya dan gaun itu terlepas, teronggok di sekeliling pinggangnya, hanya tertahan oleh tubuh Yunho yang mendesak tubuhnya. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, diam dan hanya memandangi, sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri kaku, tercabik antara rasa malu yang melanda dan gairah yang tiba-tiba datang menggerogotinya, meletup-letup tak terkendali di setiap pembuluh darahnya yang saling terhubung, membuat wajahnya memerah. Padam.

Tubuhnya nyaris merosot kee lantai saat Yunho tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri selama sedetik, kali ini benar-benar membuat gaun itu terjatuh, tergeletak menyedihkan di atas lantai. Tapi kali ini pria itu tidak memberinya waktu untuk merasa malu karena dia langsung meraup gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan menggiringnya ke ranjang, dengan bibir yang memberikan ciuman memabukkan, sekaligus tangan yang merajalela, membuat Jaejoong merasa kesadarannya hanya tersisa separuhnya saja.

Tubuh Yunho menindihnya saat pria itu melepaskan bibirnya, melakukan gerakan ulangan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, tapi kali ini terus berlanjut, tidak hanya berhenti di leher.

Bibir pria itu terasa hangat saat menyentuh permukaan dadanya, dan lidahnya yang basah benar-benar mengagumkan saat menjilat dan mengulum puncak dadanya sampai menegang, sedangkan tangannya meremas dan menggoda bagian dadanya yang lain.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat kepala pria itu saja dari arahnya berbaring dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membenamkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambut hitam yang berantakan itu, sebagai pengalih perhatian yang tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Dia masih harus berupaya keras untuk tidak membiarkan desahannya terlontar keluar atau dia akan merasa malu seumur hidup karena melakukannya.

Mulut pria itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik dan dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sebuah mulut bisa melakukan pekerjaan tidak tergambarkan seperti itu sampai membuatnya merasa tubuhnya baru saja terbakar dimana-mana.

Pria itu meninggalkan jejak basah di segala tempat, kali ini merambat ke perutnya, menggoda pusarnya sebentar, kemudian berhenti, kembali mencapai bibirnya dan menghadiahinya kecupan-kecupan ringan, jauh berbeda dengan ciuman awal pria itu tadi.

Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya agar pria itu bisa menciumnya dengan lebih leluasa, membiarkan pria itu memimpin dan mengambil alih, sesekali berpartisipasi jika dia sudah merasa tidak tahan. Lidah pria itu membelit lidahnya dan berhasil meruntuhkan konsentrasinya saat dia tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

Tangan pria itu bergerak di pinggangnya, jempolnya dikaitkan di sisa pakaian terakhir yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, lalu menurunkannya dalam gerakan lambat, seolah dia memang sengaja berlama-lama. Tangan pria itu berhenti bekerja setelah kain itu mencapai lututnya, lalu tangan itu digantikan oleh kakinya yang memaksa celana itu benar-benar terlepas dan dibuang ke lantai dalam satu dorongan.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan kali ini menatap Jaejoong dengan alis berkerut. Wajahnya tidak lagi setegang tadi dan sepertinya amarahnya sudah mulai menguap. Dia memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sedang bertanya, membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar mau diam dan membiarkanku mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat wajah Jaejoong kontan memerah tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Yunho menunggu, tidak melakukan gerakan apa-apa lagi, membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau meluncurkan tangannya turun ke dada pria itu, mengaitkan jari-jarinya di sela kancing kemeja, lalu melepaskannya.

Pria itu membiarkannya, tidak mengomentari gerakannya yang canggung dan lambat. Seolah sebuah penebusan dosa karena siksaan yang diberikannya pada gadis itu tadi. Matanya masih memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang langsung memprotes karena tidak bisa fokus jika pria itu terus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan menatapku."

Yunho mengerling. Kekehan geli terdengar dari mulutnya dan dia mengangguk. Tangannya menarik lepas jepit-jepit kecil yang masih menahan rambut gadis itu walaupun sudah berantakan tak beraturan karena perbuatannya. Pekerjaan yang cukup menyita waktu karena begitu banyaknya jepitan yang harus dilepaskan, tapi itu membantu Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kemeja Yunho yang sudah terbuka sampai keluar dari celananya lalu meloloskannya dari tubuh pria itu. Telapak tangannya berada di atas dada pria itu, melakukan usapan lambat, turun dari dada ke perut, dan menyusup ke celana Yunho, mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan untuk melepaskan _belt_ pria itu, bekerja ganda menggunakan tangan dan kakinya sampai celana itu benar-benar terbebas.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan memulai tugasnya dari bawah. Bibirnya mengecup betis gadis itu, naik ke lutut, berlama-lama di paha, dan membiarkan tangannya meraba paha satunya selagi mulutnya bekerja di paha yang lain. Pria itu membuka kaki Jaejoong sampai teregang dan gadis itu hanya bisa menutup matanya, terlalu malu untuk melihat.

Telapak tangannya menggesek bagian dalam paha Jaejoong, tidak berhenti dan terus bergerak ke atas, mencapai pusat tubuh gadis itu.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan mencium bahu Jaejoong, membiarkan tangannya bermain di bawah. Dia tahu bahwa tubuh gadis itu sempurna, tapi tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan semenggiurkan itu sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti.

Oh, banyak yang difantasikannya tentang gadis itu. Dan beberapa di antaranya mungkin sedikit gila, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh malam ini untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Dia akan melakukannya dengan cara tradisional. Benar dan tepat. Ini kali pertama untuk mereka dan dia tidak mau menyakiti gadis itu. Khayalannya bisa diwujudkannya nanti. Mereka masih punya waktu seumur hidup.

Bibirnya melumat bibir Jaejoong lagi, sedangkan jari telunjuknya bergerak masuk ke dalam daerah kewanitaan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong tertahan. Terlalu malu untuk bertanya dia rasa.

"Kau harus cukup licin," jelas pria itu, dengan hati-hati memilih kata-katanya. Walaupun dia merasa gadis itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Jaejoong tidak sepolos itu, kan? "Jadi rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit."

Jari tengahnya bergabung dan dia melakukan gerakan keluar masuk secara tidak beraturan. Kadang cepat, dan kadang bisa sangat lambat, membuat Jaejoong menghentakkan kaki dan menjepit tangannya di sela paha gadis itu.

Tangan Yunho yang bebas mengusap keringat gadis itu, menyingkirkan poninya yang basah dari kening lalu mengecupnya pelan disana. Kecupannya beralih ke hidung, kelopak mata, pipi, dan berhenti di dagu yang kemudian dikulumnya pelan. Jarinya masih tidak berhenti bekerja dan kali ini dia tidak menurunkan kecepatannya karena tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah di bawahnya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sebentar lagi akan cukup siap untuk menerimanya.

Yunho memosisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Jaejoong, memaksa kaki gadis itu membuka. Dia membiarkan ujung tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong, sedikit menggesek. Jelas dengan tujuan menggoda.

Yunho berhenti di sisi kepala Jaejoong, membiarkan lidahnya menjelajah lekuk telinga gadis itu sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau rasanya terlalu sakit, lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa. Aku tidak akan pelan. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, diikuti dengan Yunho yang sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, kemudian merangsek masuk dan menghujam dalam-dalam, membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh gadis itu dalam satu sentakan cepat.

Rasanya panas. Membakar. Dan sangat nyeri. Tubuh pria itu menembus pertahanan terakhir Jaejoong sebagai perempuan dan gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, menyambut, lalu dia mencengkeram punggung Yunho dan membenamkan kuku-kukunya di pundak pria itu saat merasakan sakit yang menyusul setelahnya.

Tubuh pria itu sendiri keras, tebal, dan membengkak, membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa penuh sesak, tapi anehnya dalam keadaan nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Yunho mulai bergerak, maju mundur tidak beraturan. Pria itu kadang menarik tubuhnya keluar sehingga hanya ujung tubuhnya saja yang tertinggal di dalam, kemudian tanpa ampun menghujam masuk, melakukan penetrasi yang membuat pikiran Jaejoong langsung hancur berantakan tanpa arah. Bibir pria itu sendiri sibuk bekerja di dadanya. Giginya menarik-narik ringan puncak dada Jaejoong, lalu menjilat, atau mengulum, apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya disana, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk meremas dadanya yang satu lagi, menggoda puncaknya dengan ibu jari.

Pria itu kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan raut wajah tegang, berkerut penuh konsentrasi karena tiga pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sekaligus di bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, dada, dan mulutnya. Lidahnya membelit dan ciumannya terasa liar dan membungkam, membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak mengerti bagaimana pria itu bisa mengumpulkan fokusnya dan melakukan semuanya tanpa cela.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dalam dirinya saat Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti. Diam tak bergerak. Bibir pria itu mencium pipinya ringan dan ada tawa yang teredam disana, membuat Jaejoong sadar bahwa pria itu sedang mempermainkannya.

Sialan, ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu semenyebalkan itu, kan?

Jaejoong menyeringai dan mata pria itu melebar saat merasakan tangan gadis itu menyelip di antara tubuh mereka, menyentuh pusat tubuhnya yang hanya terbenam sebagian dan mengusap pelan sehingga erangan tanpa sadar terlontar keluar dari mulutnya disertai umpatan panjang pendek yang membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bergerak dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_Shit_," umpatnya lagi dan tangannya bergerak mencengkeram bagian belakang kepala gadis itu, bernafas di mulutnya, dan menciumnya dalam-dalam saat sesuatu benar-benar meledak di bawah sana, mengirimkan gelenyar aneh di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, meletus seperti bom nuklir yang menghancurkan.

Yang terdengar di kamar itu hanya bunyi tubuh mereka yang beradu dan decitan dari ranjang di bawah mereka karena gerakan Yunho yang semakin cepat. Kaki gadis itu bergerak gelisah di pinggang Yunho selagi tangannya menarik seprai, nyaris merenggut kain itu dari ranjang. Tubuhnya melengkung kemudian melemas saat getaran itu berakhir. Dan kali ini dia merasa ada cairan yang mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuh mereka, bersatu dalam tubuhnya dan sedikit meluber keluar karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menampung semuanya sekaligus.

Kepala Yunho ambruk di antara rambutnya yang terurai berantakan di bantal dan nafas pria itu terdengar tidak beraturan, terengah-engah mencari oksigen. Keadaannya sendiri sama kacaunya dan dia hanya bisa menatap Yunho kosong saat pria itu mengecup bibirnya sekilas, tampak mengagumkan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Jung Yunho, keringat, dan seks, adalah kumpulan kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh berada di dalam satu kalimat karena akan menghasilkan efek yang tidak terselamatkan.

Yunho mengeluarkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, menarik selimut dengan kakinya dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Seprai di bawah tubuh mereka terasa lengket dan basah, tapi jelas kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak memedulikannya sedikitpun.

Yunho menarik gadis itu ke arahnya, merasakan lekuk tubuh gadis itu di setiap inci permukaan tubuhnya, membuatnya harus menekan keinginannya dalam-dalam untuk menyentuh gadis itu dan menidurinya lagi, yang bisa saja dilakukannya kalau dia tidak teringat janjinya yang hanya akan melakukannya satu kali, dengan cara biasa, pada kali pertama. Jadi alih-alih membiarkan tangannya meraba ke tempat lain, dia menyentuh punggung gadis itu, mengusapnya dalam gerakan menenangkan sedangkan kepalanya terbenam di bantal dengan dagu di puncak kepala gadis itu.

Yunho merasakan mata Jaejoong terkatup dan kemudian nafas gadis itu berhembus teratur di dadanya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bicara atau melakukan hal lainnya.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyeka keringat yang tersisa di pelipis Jaejoong, lalu membiarkan bibirnya menggantikan tangannya tadi, berdiam disana dalam kecupan yang lama.

Dia mencintai gadis di dalam pelukannya ini. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia harus menyingkirkan satu hal lagi untuk bisa mengungkapkannya pada gadis itu. Dan dia ingin menyelesaikan hal itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Setidaknya, dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan gadis ini lagi untuk alasan apapun. Meskipun demi kebahagiaan gadis itu sendiri. Bukankah hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyediakan hal itu untuk gadis ini? Bukankah dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat gadis ini bahagia? Dia memang sangat egois, tapi memang apa pedulinya?

Gadis itu lebih seperti magnet dengan kutub berlawanan, menariknya tanpa ampun, lalu menempel di otaknya erat-erat seperti parasit. Tidak mau dienyahkan.

Dan dia sendiri tidak mau melepaskan.

**09.00 AM**

Ranjang disampingnya kosong dan Yunho dengan cepat membuka mata, langsung merasakan pusing dan disorientasi. Dia memegangi keningnya dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, lalu dia mendengar curahan air dari kamar mandi, membuat detak jantungnya perlahan kembali normal dan dia bisa bernafas lega.

Dia turun dari ranjang, melepaskan selimut yang membelit tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke lemari, menarik kaus _sleeveless _putih dari tumpukan pakaian paling atas pakaiannya dan mengenakan celana pendeknya. Yunho kemudian menarik seprai sampai terlepas dari ranjang. Ada jejak darah dan cairan lengket disana, membuatnya merasa harus memastikan sesuatu. Dia tadi malam tidak terlalu menyakiti gadis itu, kan?

Yunho membuang seprai dan selimut ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan di dekat pintu kamar mandi lalu mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka. Dia melangkah ke dinding kaca, berhenti di pintu masuknya, dan bersandar disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menyusuri tubuh polos Jaejoong di depannya, mengamati.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat, menyadari kehadirannya lewat pantulan cermin yang menempati satu sisi penuh kamar mandi. Dan Yunho tetap diam di tempat, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia belum menyelesaikan observasinya.

Jaejoong berdiri kaku di bawah curahan air shower, terlalu marah untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Meski pria itu telah menidurinya semalam, bukan berarti pria itu bisa bersikap seperti ini pagi harinya, kan?

Tapi ada sesuatu dalam tatapan pria itu, raut wajahnya yang menegang dan keningnya yang berkerut. Mata pria itu menghujamnya, dan anehnya dengan sorot bersalah, membuat Jaejoong melupakan rasa malunya dan mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa dia berdiri telanjang disana, menjadi objek pengamatan.

Yunho melangkah lambat ke arahnya. Perlu waktu lama sampai mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan pria itu mengulurkan tangan, membalik tubuh Jaejoong membelakanginya dan menatap ke cermin, yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua dengan sempurna.

Tangan pria itu meluncur menyentuh leher Jaejoong yang dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan, beranjak ke lengan atas gadis itu yang mengalami memar lebih parah, dan menunjuk dadanya yang penuh bekas gigitan.

"Sejauh apa kerusakan yang sudah aku perbuat?" tanya Yunho dengan bibir terkatup. Kepalanya bersandar ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, menatap lurus ke arah cermin.

"M… mwo?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk memahami pertanyaan pria itu, yang langsung membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya cepat.

"Ini nyeri, kan?" tanya pria itu lagi tanpa memedulikan bantahan Jaejoong. Telunjuknya menyusuri memar kekuningan di pangkal lengan gadis itu, tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya, karena pria itu terlalu takut menimbulkan rasa sakit seringan apapun terhadap gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga hilang. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Yunho menghela nafas di dekat telinganya, membuat anak rambutnya sedikit tertiup.

"Aku tidak sehati-hati yang kukira," ucapnya lirih. Bibirnya menyusuri rahang Jaejoong dan berhenti di permukaan pipinya. Tangan pria itu bergerak naik, melingkupi pundak gadis itu, memeluknya longgar. "Maaf."

"Aku bilang kan tidak usah dipikirkan," tukas Jaejoong kesal. "Jangan merusak pagiku."

Yunho tersenyum miring dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Lain kali?" desis Jaejoong. "Kau pikir aku akan memberimu lain kali?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya percaya diri. "Kau tidak imun terhadap pesonaku, Boo."

Kali ini pria itu terkekeh saat melihat mata Jaejoong melebar dan nafasnya tersengal saat tangan pria itu bergerak turun, menyentuh dadanya sekilas.

"Bernafas, Boo. Kau tidak mau jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen, kan?"

Berani-beraninya pria itu memerintahnya seperti itu! Sialan!

"Aku bisa melakukannya disini. Sekarang. Kalau aku mau."

"Kalau kau mau?" gertak Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut gadis itu yang terurai basah. Wangi _lilac _langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup pundak gadis itu, kali ini membaui aroma berbeda. _Freesia_. Tidak sama dengan wanginya yang biasa, semburat lili yang memabukkan. Jadi tebakan yang menurutnya paling mungkin adalah wangi parfum gadis itulah yang selama ini dihirupnya.

Jaejoong tertawa sinis lalu mendorong pria itu dari tubuhnya.

"Keluar kau sana! Dasar mesum!"

Terlambat, karena Yunho sudah menyudutkannya ke bawah shower yang masih hidup dan mengguyur mereka berdua dengan air. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, dengan satu tangan yang ditumpangkan ke dinding, dan satu tangan lagi yang bergerak menyusuri sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak imun dengan pesonaku, Boo. Kau tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Jadi menyerah saja," ucap pria itu sebelum menyerang bibirnya.

Sial. Pria itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran sepertinya.

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**07.30 PM**

Jaejoong berbaring di samping Yunho, di sisi sofa yang hanya tersisa sedikit karena sudah dipenuhi oleh tubuh pria tersebut. Yunho bergeser dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu gadis itu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bergerak mengambil _popcorn_ yang dibawa Jaejoong bersamanya. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari layar TV yang sedang menyiarkan pertandingan bola. Tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa terganggu dengan wangi _lilac _yang menguar dari rambut gadis itu yang berada tepat di bawah hidungnya, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi dengan cepat. Maka alih-alih menonton acara kesukaannya, pria itu malah menyingkirkan kotak _popcorn_ ke atas meja dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke bawah tubuhnya, setengah menindih badan gadis itu.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku bilang tentang berpakaian pantas di rumah, Boo?"

"Tapi mala mini panas sekali! Kau mau membuatku mati kepanasan dengan menyuruhku memakai baju tertutup, hah?" protes gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa setiap saat melihatmu tanpa harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menidurimu. Kau mau membuatku mengurungmu di kamar terus menerus, hah?"

"Kau saja yang mesum," tandas gadis itu enteng.

"Bisa jadi," ucap Yunho membenarkan. "Aku sudah cukup menahan diri selama 15 tahun dengan membayangkan fantasi yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, jadi aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi," lanjut pria itu dengan bibir yang menyusuri rahang Jaejoong.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau bayangkan tentang adik angkatmu sendiri, hah?"

"Banyak. Dan sebagian besar di antaranya bisa membuatmu syok. Jadi kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Ckckck, aku tidak menyangka kau pria semacam itu."

"Memang bukan. Satu-satunya gadis yang aku khayalkan hanya kau saja," ujarnya, kali ini menghembuskan nafas di telinga gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong… aku sudah memberitahumu?"  
"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu."

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?"

"Seperti setan," ucap pria itu ringkas.

"Setan?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu setan? Memikat. Menggoda. Menjerumuskan. Tubuhmu seperti itu."

Kali ini gadis itu kehilangan pita suara karena Yunho mulai sibuk menjelajahi lehernya, sehingga dia tidak mengeluarkan komentar apa-apa.

"Besok kau kemana?" tanya Yunho, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kantor. Aku harus menyelesaikan naskahku dan editan untuk naskah dari pengarang lain," jawab Jaejoong tersendat. Yunho sudah menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menurunkan tali _tank-top_ gadis itu sejauh yang dia butuhkan untuk melanjutkan eksplorasinya. Lidahnya meluncur pelan dari tenggorokan gadis itu, mulai mencapai belahan dadanya sebelum kemudian berhenti karena Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya dan memasang tampang memberengut, yang membuatnya nyaris terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah saja?"

"Dan terancam tidak bisa menyelesaikannya? Aku yakin kau akan menggangguku, kan?"

Yunho menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau bisa menunda pekerjaanmu. Jadi kau besok bisa di rumah," ujarnya sambil mengecup kilat kening Jaejoong. "Seharian." Bibirnya beralih ke pipi gadis itu. "Bersamaku." Dagu gadis itu menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Jelas pria itu dengan sengaja mengabaikan bibir Jaejoong begitu saja, membiarkannya menjadi jamuan terakhir.

"Telepon, Yunnie," beritahu Jaejoong karena sepertinya Yunho tidak mendengar dering keras yang berasal dari ponselnya sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan pribadinya.

Tangan pria itu meraba-raba meja sampai menemukan ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga, masih dengan posisi menindih Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"_Ada masalah mendadak di perusahaan. Perusahaan pesaing memasang harga tinggi untuk menarik editor terbaik kita ke tempat mereka. Aku rasa kau harus menemuinya untuk…."_

Pikiran Yunho terbagi antara suara nuna-nya di telepon dengan gerakan menggoda jemari Jaejoong di leher kausnya. Dia tahu gadis itu sedang menjahilinya, hanya saja… setiap sentuhan ringan dari gadis itu… rasanya selalu tidak tertahankan.

Jaejoong menaikkan tubuhnya sampai dia bisa menjangkau wajah Yunho dan dengan cepat dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke sudut bibir pria itu, lalu menjatuhkan badannya lagi ke atas sofa dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas-jelas mengejek, puas karena bisa menyiksa pria itu.

Yunho membalas gadis itu dengan memperlihatkan _smirk_-nya, sebelum akhirnya dia menundukkan wajah dan benar-benar membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, membuat mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar karena perlakuan ekstrim pria tersebut, padahal jelas-jelas nuna-nya sedang membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengannya di telepon.

"_Yak, Jung Yunho, kau mendengarku tidak, hah?"_

Jaejoong nyaris saja menyemburkan tawanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tahu betapa kesalnya Heechul sekarang.

"Dengar," jawab Yunho tidak jelas karena bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Jaejoong. Pria itu memiringkan wajahnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya masuk di antara tautan bibir mereka, menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang pasti terdengar jelas sekali di telepon.

"_Bunyi apa itu, hah?"_

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kesal dan melepaskan bibir istrinya. Nuna-nya itu benar-benar mengganggu dan nafsunya sendiri sudah mencapai ubun-ubun hingga membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit dan Jaejoong sudah pasti merasakan itu, karena gadis tersebut mengerlingkan matanya ke arah bawah lalu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Nuna," ucapnya dengan suara disabar-sabarkan. "Kalau-kalau kau salah informasi, editor terbaik kita sedang berada dalam pelukanku sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak akan kabur ke perusahaan manapun."

"_Oh, jangan bilang kau berbicara denganku di telepon tapi kau juga sedang bercinta dengan istrimu!"_ teriak Heechul marah.

"Rencananya seperti itu, tapi kau menggangguku. Sudahlah, kita bicarakan besok saja," sungut Yunho sambil mematikan teleponnya dan melemparkannya dengan sembarangan ke atas meja.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eh? Nyonya Jung?"

"Bagaimana kalau karyawanmu tahu kau lebih mementingkan nafsumu daripada kepentingan perusahaan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah sok prihatin.

"Oh, ya?" komentar pria itu, dengan cepat menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Jaejoong dan melepaskan tali bra gadis itu dalam satu sentakan. "Salahkan saja tubuhmu sendiri yang terlalu menggoda."

**08.00 AM**

Yunho membuka mata dan berguling sedikit saat menyadari bahwa ranjang disampingnya sudah kosong. Tumben sekali seorang Jung Jaejoong sudah bangun pada jam seperti ini.

Yunho melirik seprai kusut masai dan lembab yang menjadi alas tidurnya, lalu tertawa sendiri mengingat perbuatannya semalam. Dia sedikit banyak menyalurkan hasrat yang sudah ditahan-tahannya selama bertahun-tahun dan membuktikan sendiri prediksinya selama ini tentang gadis itu. Jung Jaejoong memang dan benar-benar seorang partner seks yang hebat.

Pria itu meluncur turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih kaus singlet hitamnya yang teronggok di atas kursi. Seingatnya gadis itu melemparkannya di dekat pintu semalam saat mereka berusaha mencapai ranjang. Dia sangat penasaran, apa gadis itu juga pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang liar tentangnya?

_Tentu saja, Jung Yunho. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan menanggapimu dengan seagresif itu, kan?_

Puas dengan pemikirannya, Yunho melangkah ringan ke lantai bawah dan langsung menuju dapur karena mencium bau telur yang sedang digoreng. Mendadak dia merasa perutnya sangat lapar, mengingat mereka melewatkan makan malam semalam. Pasti karena itu juga gadis itu bersedia bangun pagi dan berkutat di dapur, tempat yang paling dihindarinya di rumah ini.

"Pagi," sapanya mengantuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu. Dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan mendesah senang dengan udara yang dihirupnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bisa seharum ini di pagi hari?

Wangi gadis itu mengingatkannya pada kebun bunga lili putih yang dibiakkan neneknya saat mereka bermain kesana waktu kecil. Dan itu adalah ingatan yang menyenangkan.

Dia menumpukan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. Dia pikir dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya selama beberapa saat dalam posisi itu, tapi sayangnya gadis itulah yang tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kau mau daging asapmu matang atau tidak? Aish, bisa tolong balikkan telurnya?" seru Jaejoong panik, membuat Yunho tertawa geli dan beranjak untuk melakukan permintaan gadis itu.

"Matang," sahutnya kemudian. "Dan jauhkan daun selada itu dari _sandwich_-ku," lanjutnya. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka sayur."

"Apa tidak ada keju?" keluh Jaejoong saat memeriksa kulkas dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Ada. Di lemari paling atas," tunjuk Yunho sambil meraih piring untuk meletakkan omeletnya yang sudah matang. Pria itu kemudian mengambil susu stroberi dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, minuman favorit gadis itu dari dulu. Satu-satunya rasa susu yang disukainya sampai sekarang.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu." ujar Jaejoong seraya melepaskan celemeknya.

Yunho melongo sesaat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Bahkan walaupun dia sudah nyaris memohon-mohon, gadis itu tidak pernah bersedia membuatkan kopi untuknya. Kenapa sekarang berbeda? Apa menikah berpengaruh baik untuk seorang Jung Jaejoong?

Yunho mengendalikan dirinya dan dengan cepat menghampiri meja makan lalu meraih cangkir kopi paginya. Kopi pertamanya.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya setelah tegukan pertama. "Enak," koreksinya kemudian.

Jaejoong nyengir dan merebut cangkir itu dari tangan pria tersebut lalu meminum isinya.

"Ini sangat enak, bodoh."

"Yah, puji saja dirimu terus," ledek pria itu lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berdering menandakan panggilan masuk.

Raut wajah Yunho langsung berubah saat mendengar suara di seberang.

"Aku akan kesana setelah mandi dan sarapan."

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku, tutup saja mulutmu dan tunggu aku disana," tandas Yunho sambil memutuskan panggilan.

Pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah bersalah yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan kibasan tangan.

"Boa? Biasanya kau tidak seketus itu padanya."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan denganmu," ujar Yunho tanpa memedulikan komentar Jaejoong.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau bersusah-payah memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah biasa," sahutnya datar.

**Zyevrano Café, Myeong-dong**

**12.30 PM**

"Tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" sambut Yi Fan saat Jaejoong baru mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Tidak. Aku dari kantor. Banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk."

"Jadi editor kita sepertinya sibuk sekali hari ini," gurau pria itu yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Jaejoong.

"Wae? Ada masalah lagi?"

"Biasa," sahut gadis itu singkat sambil menghirup kopi hangatnya yang sudah dipesankan oleh Yi Fan.

"Gadis itu lagi?"

"Memangnya aku punya masalah dengan tema lain?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"Kau punya hak untuk menyuruh Yunho meninggalkan gadis itu."

"Kau pikir dia akan mendengarkanku? Sejak kapan?"

"Tentu saja dia akan mendengarkanmu. Bukankah dia mencintaimu?"

"Mwo?" seru Jaejoong, hampir menyemburkan cairan hitam dalam mulutnya. "Leluconmu tidak lucu, Lee Yi Fan," sungutnya kemudian.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberitahumu," ucap Yi Fan, mengitari bibir cangkirnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergerak pelan dalam posisi memutar.

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya maaf. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu, tapi… aku punya ego sendiri sebagai seorang pria. Dia merebutmu dariku, tepat setelah aku melamarmu, karena itu pikiranku menjadi… sedikit jahat."

"Lee Yi Fan," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada memperingatkan.

Yi Fan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis di hadapannya itu, gadis yang sempat sangat dicintainya. Mungkin sekarang pun masih, tapi dia sedang dalam usaha keras untuk menurunkan kadar perasaan itu. Perlahan-lahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Gadisnya pantas bahagia, dan dia tidak akan menghalanginya.

"Dia menemuiku. Dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatku melepaskanmu."

**Flashback**

_Yi Fan tidak tahu pikiran gila apa yang membuatnya bersedia menemui pria yang telah merebut gadisnya. Dia tahu, walaupun sering memilih untuk mengabaikannya, bahwa kakak angkat dari gadis yang dicintainya itu, tidak pernah menyukainya. Dan dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa alasannya bukanlah karena dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Jaejoong, tapi lebih dikarenakan perasaan cemburu pria bernama Jung Yunho itu. Dan gadisnya sendiri… satu-satunya saat dimana gadis itu tampak semangat dan menggebu-gebu hanyalah saat dia mulai menceritakan tentang kakak angkatnya, yang terdengar seperti pria paling sempurna di dunia._

_Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Hubungan kedua orang itu tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar. Tatapan mereka berdua berbeda, cara mereka berinteraksi tidak seperti sepasang kakak-adik. Dan dia terlalu keras kepala sehingga berpura-pura tidak melihat itu semua._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dikatakan Jaejoong padamu," mulai Yunho. "Tapi yang pasti, pernikahan kami bukan seperti dalam drama yang disiarkan di televisi. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun perasaannya saat menikah denganku, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi di belakangku. Hubungan kalian usai, tepat saat dia setuju menikah denganku."_

"_Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu? Aku rasa tidak," sahut Yi Fan, merasa marah dengan pilihan hidup yang harus dijalani Jaejoong._

"_Apapun yang aku lakukan, kau tidak perlu ambil pusing. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga gadis itu dengan benar. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."_

"_Baik-baik saja tidak cukup!" seru Yi Fan, ingin sekali melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah tanpa ekspresi pria di hadapannya itu. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjamin akan membuatnya bahagia, kau seharusnya malu memaksanya menikah denganmu!"_

_Yunho memandang Yi Fan lurus-lurus. Tatapannya terasa menakutkan dan entaah kenapa membuat Yi Fan merasa bahwa dia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang salah._

"_Kalau aku harus menikah," ucap Yunho lambat dengan nada final, "maka satu-satunya pilihanku hanya dia. Kalau aku harus menikah, maka dialah yang akan jadi istriku. Dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengganggu-gugat keputusanku. Walaupun orang tua kami tidak mengajukan perjodohan ini, aku akan tetap memilikinya. Dengan cara yang menurutku benar. Jadi sampai kapanpun tetap saja dia tidak akan menjadi istrimu… Lee Yi Fan ssi."_

"_Kau mau bilang bahwa kau mencintainya? Adik angkatmu sendiri?"_

"_Kau pikir pria waras mana yang menikah sembarangan dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya? Dan asal kau tahu, perasaanku sama sekali bukan urusanmu."_

**Flashback end**

**Jung Publisher, Central Building**

**03.00 PM**

"_Eodisseo?"_

Jaejoong tersenyum saat mendengar suara Yunho di telepon. Dia merasakan hatinya meledak-ledak senang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang dengan Yi Fan tadi. Walaupun dia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai cerit Yi Fan, tapi tetap saja jantungnya meletup-letup tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Kantor," jawabnya singkat, bersyukur dengan nada suaranya yang tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat.

"_Masih ada pekerjaan?"_

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya melamun mencari inspirasi. Wae?"

"_Bagaimana kalau kau kesini? Rumah sakit. Aku bosan."_

"Kenapa lagi dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"_Hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."_

Jaejoong merasa sedikit terganggu karena Yunho sama sekali tidak berusaha memprotesnya saat dia menyebutkan Boa sebagai kekasih pria itu. Jadi mereka masih berhubungan?

"Baiklah," ucap Jaejoong selama menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Kirimkan saja tempatnya ke ponselku."

"_Mmm. Aku tunggu."_

**Seoul Hospital Centre**

**03.45 PM**

Jaejoong melenggang dengan tangan kosong. Dia memang sengaja tidak membawakan apapun untuk Boa. Memangnya untuk apa dia bersikap baik pada musuhnya? Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Dia berbelok saat mencapai ujung koridor dan memerhatikan nomor yang tertera di setiap ruangan yang dilaluinya. Dia berhenti di depan ruangan bernomor 17, nomor yang tadi tertera di pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho ke ponselnya. Gadis itu menarik handle pintu sampai terbuka dan dengan perlahan melongokkan wajahnya ke dalam.

Dia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya disana.

Boa berkali-kali menatap pintu ruangan tempatnya dirawat selama melakukan pengecekan rutin yang sangat melelahkan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Dia sempat mendengarkan percakapan Yunho dengan istrinya tadi di telepon, dan dia tiba-tiba menemukan ide hebat untuk membuat kedua orang tua itu bertengkar, yang mungkin bisa membuat Jaejoong marah dan memilih meninggalkan Yunho. Lalu dia bisa memiliki Yunho lagi seperti dulu. Itu hanya perkara mudah.

Dia menunggu selama lebih dari 15 menit, berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak terlambat untuk melakukan rencananya, sedangkan Yunho duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, jadi dia tidak akan merasa curiga. Apalagi posisinya yang membelakangi pintu memberi keuntungan untuk rencana Boa.

Boa menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat seseorang berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Ada kaca kecil untuk tempat mengintip di pintu dan walaupun Boa hanya bisa melihat puncak kepalanya saja, dia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Jaejoong.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi wajahnya dan memanggil Yunho.

"Bisa tolong aku mengangkat kepala ranjang? Pundakku rasanya sakit. Berbaring seperti ini tidak nyaman," keluhnya.

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dan tanpa berkata apa-apa memenuhi permintaan Boa. Untuk melakukannya, pria itu terpaksa membungkuk di atas tubuh Boa dan saat itulah gadis itu memanfaatkannya untuk menarik kemeja Yunho ke arahnya dan mencium bibir pria itu, bertepatan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan Jaejoong yang dengan jelas melihat itu semua saat melangkah masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh, membuat badan Boa terhempas ke atas kasur. Cukup sakit, tapi dia mengabaikannya karena merasa sangat puas sudah berhasil melaksanakan rencananya.

Boa tersenyum dan memandang ke arah belakang tubuh Yunho yang langsung berbalik dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri diam di seberangnya. Menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Speertinya aku mengganggu. Permisi," ucap gadis itu datar dan langsung berbalik pergi dengan langkah yang biasa-biasa saja, seolah pemandangan tadi sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Yunho berbalik ke arah Boa, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menghujam.

"Dengar Nona," tukas pria itu dengan nada tajam penuh peringatan. "Mau kau telanjang di depanku sekalipun, aku tidak akan tertarik untuk menyentuhmu. Bahkan jika kau adalah wanita terakhir di muka bumi."

Jaejoong menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Berkali-kali jarinya meleset dan sepertinya tidak ada pengaruh apa-apa walaupun dia sudah menekan tombol itu keras-keras. Dia menarik nafas gusar dan mencoba sekali lagi, tapi kunci itu malah bergulir lepas dari pegangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis itu membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tapi ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya lebih cepat. Dan dia tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki jari-jari dan tangan yang seperti itu di dunia. Tangan favoritnya. Tangan yang sekarang dibencinya karena tetap memberinya pengaruh yang sama hanya dengan melihatnya saja, padahal dia sangat ingin membunuh pemilik tangan itu saat ini juga.

Yunho memencet tombol di kunci itu dan mobilnya berbunyi sebentar, tanda bahwa pintunya sudah terbuka, tidak memberi pilihan bagi Jaejoong selain menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta kunci itu kembali.

"Aku antar," ujar Yunho. "Kau tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Jaejoong cukup bersyukur bahwa dia memutuskan untuk membawa mobil tadi pagi. Biasanya dia lebih memilih meninggalkan mobil itu di rumah dan memilih diantarkan Yunho kemana-mana karena dia memang tidak suka mengemudi. Untung saja tadi pagi dia berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk mengemudi sendiri, jadi dia tidak perlu terlihat menyedihkan karena kejadian tadi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," sahut gadis itu sambil merebut paksa kunci itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka pintu mobil, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengemudi dengan benar? Kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan bagaimana, hah?" sergah Yunho, mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh," ejek Jaejoong sinis. "Masih peduli padaku? Mungkin kalau aku kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit kau baru akan menjagaku setiap hari seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis sialan itu! Atau tidak?"

"Boo," sela Yunho dengan nada lelah.

"Jung Yunho ssi," ujar Jaejoong dengan gigi menggertak. "Pulanglah ke rumah kalau kau sudah berpisah dengan gadis itu. Suruh orang untuk menjemput barang-barangmu," lanjutnya dingin dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi menyentakkan tangannya sampai terlepas kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia hari ini. Seharusnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

_Bodoh. Seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini tadi._

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**09.00 PM**

"Kalau onnie kesini hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik onnie pulang saja," ucap Jaejoong tepat saat dia membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan Heechul berdiri di depannya.

"Yak, adik ipar, kau ini menyebalkan sekali," sungut Heechul sambil memaksa masuk dan menarik Jaejoong bersamanya.

"Yunho di rumahku. Dia terlihat mengerikan. Kau tidak mau memaafkannya? Gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, bukan dia yang berinisiatif melakukannya duluan."

"Dia di rumahmu? Kenapa tidak tidur di rumah Kwon Boa-nya yang tersayang saja?"

"Jaejoong~ya," potong Heechul dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu," ucap gadis itu menyerah. "Aku hanya ingin bersikap tegas saja. Dia sudah menikah denganku dan aku mau dia memilih. Aku atau gadis itu."

"Kau tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan mau dilepaskan begitu saja."

"Karena itu dia harus membuat keputusan," ujar Jaejoong keras kepala. "Wanita mana yang suka melihat suaminya berhubungan dengan wanita lain dan berciuman sembarangan seperti itu?"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaejoong.

"Dia pasti akan memilihmu. Tenang saja."

"Aku tidak sepercaya diri itu, onnie," sahut Jaejoong lemah dengan pandangan tidak fokus. "Tapi aku bisa mengusahakan hal itu. Aku akan membuat dia memilihku, bahkan jika dia tidak menginginkannya."

**Heechul's Home, Gangnam**

**10.00 PM**

Yunho menunggu teleponnya tersambung dengan tidak sabar. Dia harus bisa menghubungi pria itu dan memastikan sesuatu agar dia bisa mengakhiri semuanya secepat yang dia bisa.

Namanya Phill, dan dia adalah pria yang membuat Boa memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkannya. Pria itu sempat menghubunginya dulu, saat Boa kembali ke Korea setelah mendapatkan vonis kankernya. Pria itu begitu mencemaskan keadaan Boa dan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Yunho tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintai Boa dan pasti bisa merawatnya dengan baik.

"_Hello? Phill's speaking."_

"I'm Yunho. Boa's friend."

Jeda sesaat dan kemudian suara pria itu terdengar panik di telinganya.

"_Oh, yeah. Of course I remember you. Is there something happened? Boa okay?"_

"She's okay. I just want to confirm something," ucap Yunho hati-hati. "Do you still… want her?"

**Jung Publisher, Central Building**

**10.00 AM**

Jaejoong mendongak saat pintu ruang kerjanya menjeblak terbuka dan Yunho masuk dengan langkah terburu-buru. Wajah pria itu tampak sedikit panik, ditambah dengan kemejanya yang terlihat berantakan dan dasi yang terjuntai di antara genggaman tangannya.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya kesal. Memangnya apa yang pria itu pikir sedang dilakukannya? Mereka masih dalam keadaan perang dingin dan dia tidak akan mau meladeni pria itu sama sekali, dan seharusnya pria itu sudah tahu dengan jelas sifatnya yang tidak main-main dengan setiap perkataannya. Apa pria itu tidak lihat bahwa semua karyawan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangannya yang dikelilingi dinding kaca transparan ini?

"Tidak usah mendelik padaku," gerutu Yunho saat melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya itu. "Aku kesini hanya mau minta tolong agar kau memasangkan dasiku. Ada rapat dewan direksi dengan beberapa klien besar hari ini dan appa akan datang. Dia akan mencekikku kalau sampai aku tidak tampil dengan setelan formal. Dan itu termasuk dasi. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasangnya dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu. Jadi aku kesini," jelasnya cepat sambil menyodorkan dasinya ke arah Jaejoong dengan raut wajah memohon.

Jaejoong cukup tahu bagaimana karakter ayah angkatnya yang sekarang menjadi ayah mertuanya itu. Dia memang selalu menganggap bahwa berpenampilan formal dan rapi di kantor adalah suatu keharusan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dia tidak akan segan-segan meneriaki siapapun yang melanggar peraturannya, meskipun itu adalah anak kandungnya sendiri, apalagi jika ada rapat besar dan dia datang melakukan inspeksi ke kantor, jadi gadis itu cukup mengerti alasan ketakutan Yunho. Ayahnya memang sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah.

Jaejoong mengambil dasi itu, membuat Yunho mendesah lega dan dengan santainya duduk di atas meja kerja Jaejoong dengan tubuh menghadap gadis itu. Posisi itu satu-satunya yang bisa memudahkan Jaejoong melakukan tugasnya, mengingat tinggi mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda. Apalagi gadis itu selalu menolak menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Jaejoong sadar bahwa para karyawan yang berada di luar ruangannya mulai berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing untuk menonton pemandangan langka itu. Pernikahan mereka selalu menjadi bahan gosip hangat di kantor. Adik-kakak angkat yang tiba-tiba berubah status menjadi sepasang suami-istri, apalagi Jung Yunho adalah salah satu pria bebas paling diinginkan di Seoul mengingat popularitas perusahaan dan ketampanan juga kepintaran pria itu sendiri, maka tidak heran dia selalu menjadi incaran gosip semua orang. Dan karena Jaejoong jarang muncul di kantor karena dia harus kuliah dan semacamnya, mereka semakin penasaran akan kehidupan pernikahan atasan mereka itu. Jadi pemandangan seperti ini sudah jelas ditunggu-tunggu semua orang.

Jaejoong menaikkan kerah kemeja Yunho dan melingkarkan dasi itu disana, mengikatnya dengan rapi, dan berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba Yunho mencondongkan badan ke arahnya dengan kedua lengan yang berada di pinggangnya, hanya terjuntai begitu saja, tanpa memeganginya. Pria itu dengan santai menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah sedang menghirup aroma gadis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya pelan, membuat Jaejoong bersusah-payah mendorong ludahnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Baru satu hari. Tidak usah berharap aku berubah pikiran."

"Aku tahu," ucap Yunho tanpa memindahkan posisi tubuhnya. Pria itu terlihat merasa nyaman dan jelas tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Secepatnya," ujarnya, masih dengan intonasi yang sama. Tapi kali ini dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi Jaejoong. Hidungnya menyentuh rambut gadis itu yang pagi ini tergerai, menghirup aroma shampo-nya yang berbau seperti bunga _lilac _yang harum. "Lalu aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi tunggu saja. Boo."

**Vuigano Café & Restaurant**

**09.00 PM**

"Ambil tiket ini dan pergilah dari kehidupanku," ucap Yunho tegas sambil mengangsurkan tiket pesawat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah Boa. Dia sudah menjanjikan hal ini pada Jaejoong dan dia memegang ucapannya. Dia akan menyingkirkan gadis di depannya itu. Secepat yang dia bisa.

"Mwo?" sergah gadis itu kaget. "Tiket… apa ini? Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama membuat istriku menderita dan kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya. Selama ini aku bersamamu sebagai teman, tidak peduli apapun statusku dalam anggapanmu. Kau sakit dan aku berusaha mencarikan perawatan terbaik untukmu. Kau pikir aku tetap Jung Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Kwon Boa ssi?"

"A…."

"Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kau pergi ke Amerika. Ada seorang pria yang menarik perhatianmu disana dan pria itu bisa memberimu jalan yang lancar untuk menggapai cita-citamu. Kau memilih meninggalkanku, tapi tidak benar-benar melepaskanku. Dan aku memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi sehingga aku tidak mau dicampakkan begitu saja oleh seorang wanita, tidak peduli aku memang mencintainya atau tidak, jadi aku juga tidak mau memutuskan hubungan denganmu."

"Tapi disana kau tidak lolos seleksi dengan alasan kesehatan, tidak peduli seperti apapun pria itu berusaha menolongmu, kau tetap tidak bisa bergabung di klub tari yang kau inginkan. Kau terlalu kecewa pada pria itu dan juga tidak mau menerima kenyataan tentang penyakitmu, jadi kau kembali. Memohon-mohon padaku agar menemuimu dan berakting sebagai wanita pengidap kanker yang sebentar lagi akan mati."

"Aku cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu wanita seperti apa kau sebenarnya. Kau terlalu serakah. Mungkin kau bahagia dengan membayangkan bahwa ada dua pria yang menginginkanmu? Bahkan salah satu dari pria itu sudah menikah dan kau semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkannya. Bukankah begitu? Kau hanya wanita jahat yang berakting sebagai wanita polos berhati malaikat. Aku benar, kan? Tapi aku masih berbaik hati dan mau meladenimu. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar sakit dan kau sudah mendapatkan karma atas sikapmu sendiri."

"Tapi kebaikanku juga ada batasnya. Kau tidak kunjung membuat keputusan, jadi aku yang memilih untukmu. Kau mungkin masih berhak untuk bahagia dan kau tahu bahwa kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan kembali ke Amerika dan hidup bersama pria yang mencintaimu dan masih sabar menunggumu disana. Dia pasti akan merawatmu baik-baik. Berhentilah menggangguku dan berhentilah memikirkan semua cara kotor yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat istriku membenciku. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menghancurkan kehidupanmu semudah menjentikkan jari, tapi aku tidak sejahat kau, jadi aku hanya menyuruhmu pergi."

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan melemparkan tiket itu ke atas meja karena Boa tetap tidak mau mengambilnya.

"Penerbangan pertama ke Amerika. Kalau kau tetap menolak untuk pergi, aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan hidupmu. Dan mulai detik ini, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku… tidak pernah mengenalmu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

**Drizio Pub**

**11.00 PM**

Yunho menenggak isi gelas soju-nya, entah sudah yang keberapa, dia tidak lagi menghitungnya. Gelas lain yang awalnya berisi vodka dan martini yang juga sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja disamping 3 botol soju yang isinya sudah tandas.

Pria itu mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat. Rambutnya sudah berantakan karena diacaknya berkali-kali dan wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah, akibat dari stress dan tumpukan minuman keras yang dihabiskannya dalam waktu singkat.

Beberapa wanita di pub itu jelas memandanginya dari detik dia memasuki tempat tersebut, tapi terlalu takut untuk mendekat saat melihat raut wajahnya yang dingin dan hampir-hampir menyeramkan, seolah dia hendak menghantam apa saja yang menurutnya mengganggu. Ditambah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya, membuat siapapun bisa menebak alasan mengapa pria itu berkencan dengan botol-botol minuman keras.

Yunho mencengkeram rambutnya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menghantam akibat bayangan-bayangan yang melintas di kepalanya, ingatan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong dan rasa kesalnya karena membiarkan masalah bodoh itu berkembang hingga berlarut-larut. Seharusnya dia bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu membuat semuanya berantakan seperti ini, kan? Persetan dengan gengsinya!

Sial, dia sebaiknya menemui gadis itu segera sebelum dia benar-benar jadi gila.

_Setidaknya_, pikirnya melantur, _mabuk bisa membantunya membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh._

**Gapyunggun, Gyeounggi-do, Korea**

**00.15 AM**

Jaejoong tersentak dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak karena bel rumah yang terus menerus berdering memekakkan telinga. Gadis itu beranjak dari kasur dan turun ke lantai bawah dengan mata yang setengah terkatup karena mengantuk. Orang gila mana yang bertamu lewat tengah malam seperti ini?

Gadis itu menarik pintu depan sampai terbuka dan langsung terbelalak kaget melihat Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan goyah, sebelum pria itu roboh ke arah Jaejoong di detik berikutnya.

Jaejoong hampir jatuh ke lantai karena harus menahan bobot pria itu kalau dia tidak segera mengulurkan tangan dan berpegangan pada handle pintu yang untung saja masih bisa dijangkaunya. Gadis itu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa saat yang sulit, karena pria itu benar-benar menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya kepada Jaejoong. Dia bisa mencium bau menusuk alkohol yang menguar dari mulut dan tubuh pria itu, menjawab pertanyaan kenapa pria itu bisa ada disini, malam-malam begini, dan dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Yunho tidak pernah hilang kendali sebelumnya, pria itu bahkan sangat kuat minum, jadi dia tidak berani menebak berapa botol soju yang sudah dihabiskan pria itu untuk bisa membuatnya mabuk seperti ini.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat-erat di sekeliling tubuh pria itu dalam posisi berpelukan, kemudian berusaha menarik pria itu bersamanya. Setidaknya dia harus membawa pria itu ke kamar dan membiarkannya tidur, sekalipun dia masih sangat kesal pada pria tersebut.

Gadis itu nyaris kehilangan kekuatan kakinya untuk bertumpu tepat saat mereka mencapai anak tangga terbawah, karena pengakuan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho saat pria itu mendesaknya ke pegangan tangga dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahu Jaejoong, menyiratkan keputus-asaan yang mengerikan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya serak. "Aku kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Yunho mengumpulkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong agar bisa mengucapkannya dengan cara yang benar.

"Aku… pasti sudah gila karena melakukannya. Benar," ujarnya dengan tawa frustrasi yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku pasti sudah gila karena mengatakannya padamu."

Jaejoong tidak tahu darimana asal kekuatan yang didapatkannya sampai dia berhasil membawa pria itu ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya disana, apalagi setelah ucapan tidak masuk akal yang diutarakan pria itu padanya tadi. Pria itu sedang mabuk dan bagaimana jika… yang dimaksud pria itu adalah wanita lain? Dia tidak seharusnya melambung karena pengakuan pria itu, kan?

Jaejoong melepaskan kancing kemeja Yunho dan meloloskan pakaian itu dari tubuh pria tersebut, menyisakan kaus singlet hitam yang dipakainya sebagai dalaman. Samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau parfum yang bercampur dengan bau asli dari tubuh pria itu. Wangi pinus segar kesukaannya. Hanya saja bukan dia yang maju dan mendekat karena terpesona, tapi pria itulah yang kemudian menariknya, mengurungnya dalam dekapannya yang posesif.

Pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga dia bisa membenamkan wajahnya di rambut gadis tersebut, sedangkan tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu, memastikan gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Kau pasti menganggapku bercanda, kan? Terserah kau saja, yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu."

Jaejoong mengerjap dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi jika pria itu sudah menyentuhnya dan sampai sekarang, kebiasaan itu tetap tidak pernah bisa berubah.

"Kau yakin sedang mengatakan cinta pada wanita yang benar?"

Yunho tertawa sinis, tapi bahkan tawa itu terdengar hampa di telinga Jaejoong sendiri.

"Aku mengatakan pada istriku yang bernama Jung Jaejoong bahwa aku mencintainya dan dia malah menganggap kalau aku salah orang? Bagus sekali. Sepertinya aku memang pria sebrengsek itu."

Yunho beringsut menjauh, masih merasakan tusukan-tusukan menyakitkan di kepalanya, tapi tahu bahwa dia harus mengabaikannya untuk mendapat pengampunan dari gadis di depannya itu.

Tangan pria itu meluncur turun dari rambut Jaejoong, beralih memerangkap wajah gadis itu di tengah bantal dan sebelah telapak tangannya. Jari-jarinya terlihat gemetar saat mengelus pipi gadis itu, hampir-hampir tanpa tenaga. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan kelopaknya memaksa untuk menutup, menenggelamkannya dalam ketidaksadaran dan rasa kantuk yang menyiksa.

"Sial," ucapnya putus asa, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan mencoba membukanya lagi yang berakhir dengan kegagalan. "Mengapa susah sekali mengungkapkannya padamu dengan cara yang benar?"

**08.00 AM**

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk menyadari bahwa dia berbaring sendirian di ranjangnya. Tempat kosong yang sudah dingin disampingnya menunjukkan bahwa Yunho sudah pergi cukup lama, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya. Lihat saja kelakuan namja yang baru mengungkapkan cinta padanya tadi malam itu. Mungkin pria itu melakukannya karena dia sedang mabuk dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, lalu menyesalinya saat bangun tidur dan memilih meninggalkannya lagi. Tipikal seorang Jung Yunho.

Dering ponsel yang sangat keras membuat Jaejoong tersadar kenapa dia bisa terbangun sepagi ini. Dari tadi ponselnya itu tidak henti berbunyi, merusak tidurnya saja. Apalagi dia memang kurang tidur selama beberapa hari terakhir. Seharusnya dia dibiarkan beristirahat lebih lama lagi.

_Dan coba ingat alasan kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Jung Jaejoong. Bukankah karena pria itu pulang dan memelukmu semalaman?_

Jaejoong mendengus dan meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Aku Boa."_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia sebaiknya menutup telepon saja atau malah meladeni wanita itu.

"Oh. Wae?" tanyanya dingin.

"_Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika dan tidak akan mengganggu suamimu lagi."_

"Bagus." Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ucapan wanita itu bisa dipahaminya secara perlahan.

Wanita itu akan pergi dan seharusnya dia bisa memperbaiki pernikahannya kembali. Mungkin. Kalau Yunho cukup waras untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"_Yunho mengatakan banyak hal buruk padaku semalam, dan aku meneleponmu sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena dia sudah menyadarkanku akan sikap burukku selama ini."_

"_Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kekacauan yang sudah kusebabkan. Suamimu… dulu memang menyukaiku. Setidaknya karena aku bisa menari tango dengan baik. Tapi mungkin kau sendiri sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya saat melihat wajahku. Saat dia melihatku, dia seperti melihat dirimu. Dia seperti melihat jalan keluar dari seluruh permasalahannya. Dan satu-satunya masalah yang dimilikinya hanya kesalahannya dengan jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya sendiri."_

"_Dari awal aku sudah tahu saat aku melihat fotomu di ponselnya. Tapi aku terlalu bangga karena bisa menjadi kekasih pria yang paling diinginkan di universitas, jadi aku mengabaikannya."_

"_Aku memang pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar cita-citaku dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria disana. Pria itu adalah jalan menuju impianku. Karena itu aku meninggalkan Yunho. Hanya saja, saat melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan, aku divonis mengidap kanker stadium tiga dan itu menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpiku. Aku kembali dan berharap Yunho masih menungguku, tapi ternyata dia juga sudah menikah dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, sedangkan aku diprediksikan tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku merasa iri dan tertantang untuk mendapatkannya lagi, merebutnya darimu."_

"_Dan kau lihat, aku gagal. Dia tahu semua niat burukku. Dan semalam dia memutuskan untuk mengenyahkanku dari hidupnya. Cukup baik sebenarnya,"_ ucap Boa sambil tertawa kecil. _"Karena biasanya dia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan hidup seseorang kalau dia merasa perlu melakukannya. Dia hanya menyuruhku kembali pada pria yang katanya mencintaiku itu. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu."_

"_Jadi… Jaejoong~ya, aku tidak mengharapkanmu memaafkanku, tapi sekarang kau bisa memiliki Yunho seutuhnya. Kau senang?"_

Tentu saja dia senang. Hanya saja masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berbicara dengan Yunho. Dengan kepala dingin. Mungkin pertama-tama dia harus membawa pria itu lagi kembali ke rumah ini. Dia harus memikirkan caranya.

Jaejoong melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pikiran itu. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat setumpuk _sandwich _yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan, berikut _recorder_ mungil yang tergeletak disampingnya. Ada tulisan _PLAY ME_ di kertas yang diletakkan di atas _recorder_ itu.

Kejutan? Yunho? Kelihatannya tidak masuk akal.

Jaejoong meraih _sandwich_ dan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan besar sebelum menarik kursi untuk duduk dan memasang _headset _di telinganya, menekan tombol _play _di alat perekamtersebut.

Detik berikutnya dia menjatuhkan _sandwich_ yang berada dalam genggamannya begitu saja, terlalu terpaku sampai nyaris lupa untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

Pria itu… tidak pernah sekalipun bersedia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, seperti apapun dia merengek memintanya. Dia selalu merasa kesal karena Yunho hanya bersedia menyanyi untuk orang lain, gadis-gadis lain, tapi tidak untuknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dimaksud sekumpulan gadis-gadis di kampus dengan suara Yunho yang menenangkan atau membuat mereka jatuh pingsan setiap kali pria itu berlatih di kelas musiknya. Lalu sekarang… tiba-tiba saja pria itu memberikan ini untuknya?

Lirik-lirik lagu dari suara yang tenang itu mulai merangsek masuk ke otaknya, membuatnya perlahan menyadari kenapa pria itu melakukan hal yang nyaris mustahil ini. Pria itu sedang memperbaiki kelakuannya semalam, secara tersirat, dan tidak terlalu memalukan untuk ukurannya. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana bisa ada sebuah lagu yang menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi dengan begitu akurat dan dengan makna yang tepat? Pria itu seharusnya membiarkan dia tahu lebih cepat, tapi jalan pikiran seorang Jung Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, kan?

Jaejoong melipat tangannya kemudian merebahkan kepala di atasnya. Mendadak dia tahu, bahwa lagu itu akan menjadi lagu favoritnya seumur hidup.

**Geurae, nan chwihaetneun jido molla**

**Silsu injido molla**

**Achinimyeon kkama deukhi**

**Saenggagi anha buranhae haljido molla**

**(Benar, aku mungkin sedang mabuk**

**Ini mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan**

**Saat pagi datang, mungkin aku akan menyesal**

**Dan bersikap seolah aku tidak ingat apa-apa)**

**Hajiman kkogo neul bamen**

**Haeya halmari isseo**

**Yakhan moseub mianhaedo**

**Sulgimi haneun marira saenggakji neunma**

**(Tapi malam ini…**

**Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan padamu**

**Aku minta maaf atas pengakuan yang kulakukan ini**

**Tapi tolong jangan berpikir bahwa apa yang aku katakan saat ini hanya kuucapkan karena aku sedang dalam keadaan mabuk)**

**Eonjena ne apesseomyeon junbi haesseotdeon maldo**

**Wae nan bandaero marhae neogo dorasseo huheo haneunji**

**Ijen gobaekhalkke cheoeum buteo neoreul saranghae watdago**

**(Aku selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan ini setiap kali aku berdiri di hadapanmu**

**Tapi aku selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya dan kemudian menyesalinya di saat yang bersamaan**

**Tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang**

**Bahwa sejak awal, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu)**

**Ireoke neol saranghae**

**Eoseolpeun naui mari**

**Jungn seureopgo motmi deowodo**

**Geunyang haneun mari anya**

**Dubeon dasi ireon ireopseul kkeoya**

**(Aku mencintaimu seperti ini**

**Meskipun kata-kataku terdengar berantakan**

**Kekanakan dan mungkin tidak masuk akal**

**Tapi aku tidak main-main saat mengucapkannya**

**Dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ini lagi)**

**Achimi balgaomyeon neol pume ango dasi hanbeon**

**Saranghanda malhalkke**

**(Tapi saat pagi menjelang, aku akan merangkulmu dalam pelukanku… sekali lagi…**

**Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu…)**

**Wae utgi manhaneun geoni**

**Nongdam cheoreom deullini**

**Amumaldo haji anhgo**

**Eorin aebo deunal bara bogi manhani**

**(Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?**

**Apa semua ini terdengar seperti bualan bagimu?**

**Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa**

**Dan malah menatapku seolah aku ini seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bercanda?)**

**Eonjena ne apesseomyeon junbi haesseotdeon maldo**

**Wae nan bandaero marhae neogo dorasseo huheo haneunji**

**Ijen gobaekhalkke cheoeum buteo neoreul saranghae watdago**

**(Aku selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan ini setiap kali aku berdiri di hadapanmu**

**Tapi aku selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya dan kemudian menyesalinya di saat yang bersamaan**

**Tapi aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang**

**Bahwa sejak awal, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu)**

**Ireoke neol saranghae**

**Eoseolpeun naui mari Jungn seureopgo motmi deowodo**

**Amuegena neurireon yaegi haneun geureon sarameun anya**

**Neoman keumina nado chameosaekhae**

**Neoreul ttok barochyeo dabor sueobseo**

**(Aku mencintaimu seperti ini**

**Meskipun kata-kataku terdengar berantakan, kekanakan dan mungkin tidak masuk akal**

**Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan mengucapkannya pada sembarang orang**

**Aku juga merasa canggung, sama sepertimu**

**Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap langsung ke dalam matamu)**

**Jakkuman akka buteo haetdeonmal ttohae mianhae**

**Hajiman oneul nan modu damalhalkkeoya**

**(Maaf jika aku terus menerus mengulangi kata yang sama**

**Tapi malam ini aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya padamu)**

**Ireoke neol saranghae**

**Eoseolpeun naui mari Jungnseureopgo motmi deowodo**

**Geunyang haneun mari anya**

**Dubeon dasi ireon ireobseulkkeoya**

**Achimi balgaomyeon dasihanbeon neolpume anhgo**

**Saranghanda marhalkke**

**(Aku mencintaimu seperti ini**

**Meskipun kata-kataku terdengar berantakan**

**Kekanakan dan mungkin tidak masuk akal**

**Tapi aku tidak main-main saat mengucapkannya**

**Dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ini lagi)**

**Tapi saat pagi menjelang, aku akan merangkulmu dalam pelukanku… sekali lagi…**

**Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu…)**

**- Yunho – Drunken Truth -**

**Jung Publisher, Central Building**

**10.00 AM**

"Tapi Tuan Jung sedang rapat dengan dewan pemegang saham, Nyonya," ujar sekretaris Yunho dengan wajah panik melihat istri atasannya itu yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mendobrak masuk ke ruang rapat dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Oh, ya?" sahut Jaejoong dengan raut wajah tak peduli. Dia menghitung gerakan yang diperlukannya untuk mencapai pintu dan kemungkinannya untuk menghindari sekretaris yang sebenarnya sangat kompeten dengan pekerjaannya ini, karakter yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkannya untuk membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku akan menunggu," ujar Jaejoong, membuat ekspresi lega langsung jelas terlihat di wajah sekretaris itu. Dan kelengahannya itu segera dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk menyelinap di antara tubuh wanita tersebut dan membuka pintu ruang rapat, membuat semua petinggi perusahaan langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Gadis itu sedikit gentar saat melihat bahwa mertuanya ternyata juga ada disana, memandangnya dengan raut wajah menunggu penjelasan yang masuk akal atas tingkah lakunya yang tidak sopan itu. Tapi gadis tersebut mengabaikannya dan mengedarkan tatapannya ke kepala meja, tempat Yunho duduk memimpin rapat. Pria itu juga menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, membuat keningnya terlihat berkerut. Dan yang bisa dipikirkan gadis itu hanyalah bagaimana bisa setelah mabuk parah semalam, pria itu terlihat begitu segar dan mematikan sepagi ini? Bahkan bisa memimpin rapat tanpa memperlihatkan rasa pusing atau apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa semalam dia nyaris tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hari ini pria itu memakai setelan hitam dari atas sampai bawah, membuat auranya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasa, dan jauh terlihat lebih memukau daripada pria manapun yang saat ini ada di muka bumi.

"Bisa aku… meminjammu sebentar?"

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan cukup bagus untuk menyela rapatku dan menarikku keluar dari ruangan, Nyonya Jung," tukas Yunho setelah menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, menyembunyikan tatapan ingin tahu para karyawan yang dengan terang-terangan memandang mereka dengan penuh minat.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan meja kerja Yunho, mendadak melupakan semua ucapan yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi dalam perjalanan kesini.

"Hmm?" gumam Yunho, jelas sedang menunggu penjelasan. Pria itu berdiri di depan Jaejoong, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, membuat tubuh gadis itu terdesak ke meja di belakangnya.

Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya, benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya tadi dengan mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang rapat yang dipenuhi dewan direksi. Kenapa keberaniannya selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak dibutuhkan?

"Aku… kau…" ucapnya kebingungan. "Kau boleh… kembali ke rumah."

Yunho tertawa sinis dan maju ke depan, tidak memedulikan bahwa tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka yang perlu dibunuhnya.

Pria itu menumpangkan tangan kirinya ke atas meja, menjepit tubuh Jaejoong di antara tubuhnya dan meja itu sendiri.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang berhenti tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik karena nafasnya yang berhembus dan terasa menggelitik.

Yunho menyingkirkan anak rambut gadis itu yang terjuntai menutupi wajah dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga, sebelum telapak tangannya beralih menangkup tengkuk gadis itu dan melakukan gerakan yang membuat wajah gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"Alasanmu belum cukup bagus, Boo."

Kali ini bibir pria itu beralih ke rahang Jaejoong, terus beranjak turun menyusuri pipi hingga menyentuh dagu gadis itu, meninggalkan jejak kecupan yang terasa membakar, sehingga gadis itu terengah.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menjelaskan, kan?" tukas Jaejoong saat menyadari permainan yang sedang dijalankan pria itu.

"Tidak," jawab Yunho singkat. Tangannya terulur turun secara perlahan, meraba sisi tubuh gadis itu, terus ke pinggang, dan berhenti di lutut, sebelum merayap naik lagi dengan lambat, menyusuri paha gadis itu dalam gerakan menggoda.

"Lain kali jangan ke kantor memakai celana jins," ucap Yunho dengan nada tidak suka. "Lebih baik kau pakai rok saja. Kalau aku tidak sabaran aku masih bisa menariknya ke atas tanpa melepaskannya. Jins terlalu merepotkan."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah saat dia akhirnya memahami maksud tersirat dari ucapan pria itu.

"Kau," sentak Jaejoong tertahan karena Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kening gadis itu, meninggalkan jejak basah di setiap kulit yang dilewatinya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya pria itu santai, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak turun ke hidung Jaejoong dan berhenti di ujungnya, menekankan bibirnya cukup lama disana, sebelum beranjak ke pipi gadis itu. "Suka?"

"Mmm hmm," gumam gadis itu sebagai jawaban, karena pita suaranya cukup sulit untuk dipergunakan.

"Bagus," komentarnya, akhirnya menangkupkan bibirnya di sela-sela bibir gadis itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Lidahnya terasa hangat saat menyusuri bibir bawah gadis itu dan terasa menyesakkan saat menemukan jalan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan menjelajah sesukanya.

Lagi-lagi api menjalar di antara mereka. Kali ini lebih cepat dan membakar selagi Yunho mencium gadis itu selayaknya orang kelaparan. Bibir pria itu menuntut sekaligus memberi dalam taraf yang sama. Dan Jaejoong untuk sesaat mengira kulitnya terasa melepuh akibat panas dari ujung-ujung jari pria itu yang sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam blusnya, menyentuh kulit punggungnya tanpa penghalang apa-apa.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya dari meja dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Jaejoong, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukkannya ke atas meja dalam satu kedipan. Tangannya menyapu kertas-kertas yang tadinya tersusun rapi di atas meja secara serampangan, membuat kertas-kertas itu berserakan dan sebagian terjatuh ke lantai, dan dia sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

Pria itu bergerak maju, membuat Jaejoong secara responsif membuka kakinya sehingga Yunho bisa menyelipkan tubuhnya di sela-sela paha gadis tersebut. Bibirnya masih bergerak dengan cara-cara aneh yang tak tergambarkan. Melumat, menghisap, atau terkadang menggigit seolah dia sedang mempraktekkan apapun yang pernah dibayangkannya tentang sebuah ciuman.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar, bahkan saat pintu kantor tersebut terbuka dan ayah Yunho masuk, nyaris terserang stroke saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anak laki-laki dan menantunya di atas meja kerja yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya dan sangat dibanggakannya itu.

"YAK JUNG YUNHO, KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Young-Hwan melupakan pintu di belakangnya yang masih separuh terbuka, memperlihatkan adegan kurang pantas yang dilakukan kedua orang itu kepada para karyawan yang berkerumun di luar, membuat mereka semua langsung berbisik-bisik ribut satu sama lain. Karyawan-karyawan perempuan terlihat melongo dengan kelakuan tidak terduga Yunho yang selama ini terbilang dingin dan tidak terlalu ramah. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa atasan mereka itu ternyata bisa melakukan adegan panas tersebut dengan istrinya, di kantor, di atas meja kerja, dan setelah kabur dari rapat yang sangat penting.

"Aish, sial," umpat Yunho sambil melepaskan bibir Jaejoong dari tautan bibirnya. Pria itu berbalik tanpa merasa perlu merapikan kemejanya yang tampak berantakan dan dasinya yang sudah separo terlepas dari ikatan.

"Membuat cucu untukmu," sahutnya enteng. "Memangnya apa lagi, appa?"

"KAU! BOCAH MESUM! JANGAN KOTORI MEJA KERJAKU DENGAN PERBUATAN TIDAK SENONOHMU ITU! DASAR KAU!"

**END**


End file.
